Swirl
by O. G ice
Summary: When tsunade decided to send naruto to the blood prison it was purely to protect him from akatsuki and find the mastermind behind the crime he was framed for. But not everything goes as planned. Naruhinamei pairing
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 : prologue

**Hey everybody this is my first ever fanfic so I would appreciate it if you tell what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto and all rights are reserved to Masashi kishimoto**.

**Warning this is a Naruto x mei x hinata fic, not sure if i should make it a harem fanfic tho but if i feel i can smoothly add other girls i might give it a try. Several changes to canon throughout.**

* * *

The sound of multiple people snoring, that's all he heard, he tried his best to turn it out but failed, it was annoying '.. sighing' to himself the figure turned his head to the right his vision clouded by the shadows of never ending pitch of darkness, he stared for a while until his vision adapted to the change of the environment now he could see a lot clearer.

He was able to notice a few things now like the ancient looking brick wall that was illuminated by the light that mysteriously originated from the window and the sight of thick yet rusty metal rods that went from the ground up to the roof of the room he resided in.

He was unhappy with where he found himself and also the fact that he was woken up by the noise his "roommates"were making. Already knowing that it was going to be impossible to go back to sleep he sat up on his strong yet little mattress, stretching his limbs as he lay his feet on the ground. He was immediately greeted by the cold yet stony floor, he curled his toes as he felt the sand under his feet the mysterious figure relaxed his hands by his sides as he released yet another sigh, he couldn't help it he was tired of this place.

Thinking to himself he could have listed a hundred of things he rather use his precious time for yet here he was in a stupid prison, accused of a crime he obviously did not commit it made no sense. His fingers curled into a fist as he felt his anger begin to build up, he hated when this happens and quite frankly it happens frequently. The figure stood on his shaky feet trying to escape having a flashback of past events letting out a laugh that felt empty he knew it was already too late for that as he made his way towards the window in his room. He stood straight reaching a good height of 6'1' the figure stood still looking directly at the moon almost as if they were having a silent conversation.

The figure closed his single eye as he let the aura of the moon wash away his anger, he felt the nice breeze of the night blow through the window towards him as his usual vibrant but now dusty golden locks danced with the wind he opened his left eye to reveal a nice looking blue eye that could be compared to the morning sky. He let his lips drop into a slight frown an action which his other facial features seemed to flow with, including the marks on his face which strangely resembled whiskers .

It was now clear who the figure is, as there is only one person with blonde hair, blue eyes or should i say eye and whiskers a person by the name Naruto Uzumaki a genin of Konohagakure No sato .'i really shouldn't be this surprised i kinda expected something like this to happen to me at some point in life, to be honest if it was the council who voted for me to be arrested i would have expected it, but the hokage herself' Naruto thought having grown up as an orphan who was hated by a large population of the village including the civilian council as they don't know much about sealing or just choose to hate him for what he has in him, he did not know about the kyuubi until he graduated from the academy, he couldn't help but feel that they were the reason why he was sacrificed was because of them yet they still had the guts to hate him and very rarely attack him.

I mean it made sense the fourth sealed the demon in him to keep it from hurting them and maybe others and here they were hating on someone who had no say in giving up his normal life for them. Despite the third encouraging him that making them see him as himself rather than the kyuubi, naruto felt like they were the one's that had to gain his recognition for all they did to him. "almost like he wanted me to subconsciously make them a priority" mused naruto

'if that's the case he wanted to ensure my loyalty to the village and its inhabitant's' naruto though 'hahah i don't think the old man would do such a thing ' deep down he knew it was possible, after all the third did lie to him about the reason the villagers hated him and his family. Seeing where his thoughts were going naruto decided it would be best to think about this later after all he had lot of time to kill here.

Quickly cutting where his mind was going to 'maybe some other time' said naruto as his mind began to move toward how all this happened. He sighed again to gather his thoughts "the pain of knowing that the people you trusted the most, the one's who you believed would always have your back betrayed you that's what hurts the most" naruto said solemnly as he let his mind drift away from reality.

* * *


	2. Bonds

Chapter 2 : bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto and all rights are reserved to Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning this is a Naruto x mei x hinata fic, not sure if i should make it a harem fanfic tho but if i feel i can smoothly other girls i might give it a try. Several changes to canon throughout.**

* * *

Staring into the moon his surrounding morphed into a completely different place where he 'Naruto' stood on the head of a very large rock carved to resemble the first hokage and in front of him Sasuke stood on opposite sides of the Valley of the End the head of madara uchiha.

Remembering the fight wasn't what he wanted now as he had already concluded that sasuke was manipulated into betraying them but it was the fact that his best friend and rival Sasuke had actually attempted to kill him just to get to orochimaru and if it wasn't for the fox he would have died.

'i have to end this fast, I'm loosing so much blood and my body cant keep going on with this strain' thought naruto looking at the hole in his shoulder and other wounds he had meanwhile sasuke was having similar thoughts except his concern was the possibility of the hokage sending reinforcement ,it would be a lot problematic as he was injured and didn't really have the strength to fight more people.

His only option was ending this match quickly and with that he called in his chakra feeling the flow of the energy , Sasuke embraced the Curse Mark's dark power.

Naruto seeing this called upon the kyuubi's chakra, immediately he felt the rush it flow through his body. it was intoxicating giving him the feeling like he could take on an entire army and not get tired ,but he had to focus on what was ahead of him, his mission and that's what he did.

They stared into each other.

"Lets end this. This battle, and all the battles we've had until now!" Sasuke yelled, quickly calling upon the rest of his chakra to use the Chidori. Naruto stood still, closing his eyes, as he made a Rasengan in his good hand. They stood there, staring, until they both suddenly jumped forward, screaming.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Suddenly Naruto heard a beeping sound trying to ignore it he walked , getting tired of hearing the sound he decided to find its origin 'ok now where's that sound coming from' he thought while walking in a house that looked like his except it was somehow merged with the hokage tower.

He had been walking for hours but he wasn't tired which was weird and so he decided to just use the window since the doors obviously kept pulling him into random weird places. Ignoring the increasing sound he opened the window and looked outside preparing to jump but was greeted with a crazy site.

The building was huge it was so tall that it would make kyuubi looked like a kid if he stood near it realizing jumping would no doubt kill him he was about to close the window when his body suddenly lost all its energy making him loose his balance as he fell backwards hitting his head on the edge of the window before falling through the window. 'oh my god kami save meeeee' was all he could say as he tried to somehow move his paralyzed limbs in an attempt to stop himself from falling

"Noooo"naruto shouted as his body jerked forward breathing heavy he looked around to familiarize with the environment and calm himself down, stabilize his breathing he spoke loud "where am i"

Lucky for him someone came by when they heard the noise he made inside.

What happened from then was a total blur as he was completely thinking about his previous mission. His stay in the hospital was not one that he liked as he couldn't see his friends, train, eat ramen he just stared at plain white walls for days and the occasional check ups by doctors even tsunade or shizune.

* * *

**Timeskip : 1 week later **

Naruto currently was at ichiraku ramen eating his third bowl of ramen when a tall shadow covered his vision lifting up his head he turned to look at it and to his surprise it was jiraiya

"ero-sennin what are you doing here" naruto said as he stopped stuffing ramen in his mouth.

"what do you mean what am i doing here, i obviously came to see how your been gaki" replied jiraiya

Not trusting him naruto asked "is that all?"

watching him shake his head jiraiya decided he should just tell him the reason after all he wasn't going to loose anything "to be honest when i heard about your condition after the mission i was a little bit worried and came to see how you were recovering, that was the plan but"

naruto chose to interrupt then saying"but what?"

ignoring him jiraiya went on "i figured if orochimaru was training your teammate then he would get a lot stronger and as we can see in your state you would be no match for him, so why don't i train you too so that you at least put up a good fight next time"

thinking naruto said "that would be great but i cant leave my friends and I'm not sure if tsunade baasan would agree with your plan"

Expecting something like this jiraiya said "don't worry i talked with tsunade hime about it, she was ok with it and don't worry about your friends you would still see them, after all its not like were going forever" reflecting on his opinions

"ok I'm in" said naruto

"good now we move tomorrow by 6:00AM sharp be at the gate ready now you have enough time to make adequate preparations and tell your friends goodbye. That's what naruto spent his last day doing along with packing for the journey.

* * *

**Timeskip : 6:00AM the next day **

Naruto met jiraiya at the gate along with tsunade and shizune they traded greetings. And so naruto and jiraiya strolled out signalling the beginning of their journey.

* * *

**Kinda forgotten how things played out in cannon as when i last watched naruto i was a kid,so I'm using what little i can remember and some i have seen from other fanfics. **


	3. Training trips

Chapter 3 : Training trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto and all rights are reserved to Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning this is a Naruto x mei x hinata fic, not sure if i should make it a harem fanfic tho but if i feel i can smoothly other girls i might give it a try. Several changes to canon throughout.**

**since i cant really remember the whole blood prison stuff i would be trying to create something similar or something i can work with :).**

* * *

The silence was beginning to irritate naruto, they had been walking for quite sometime and neither him nor his sensei had sad anything to each other or at least tried to start up a conversation, so naruto being the one who hated the silence spoke up."Hey ero-sennin where are we going, and when will we get there?" asked naruto curious about his first training location.

Jiraiya sighed still feeling irritated about the nickname the brat gave him responded. "brat how many times have i told you to stop calling me that and to answer your question we are heading for the land of hills and it will take an hour more before we get there."naruto's reply was a simple 'hmn' his thoughts clouded by what he expected the land of hills to be like. "I can't help it your a pervert." muttered Naruto.

Jiraiya turned his nose up as if offended. "Jeez how many times do i have to tell you I'm not just a pervert I'm a super pervert" was jiraiya's reply looking like he won a gold medal in the Olympics. "still a pervert to me" was naruto's only reply as the two continued the rest of the way in silence.

As Naruto and Jiraiya pass over the border separating fire country and land of hills they were greeted by the view of a nearby town. Both grinned at the sight, though Jiraiya's grin scared the hell out of naruto, on the other hand he was happy they finally reached the village now they could explore or even begin the training . After entering the town they set off to find a hotel.

Luckily it wasn't that hard to find after asking random villagers they were pointed to several but decided to pick one that was cheap and kinda meets their needs Getting in their room and setting his luggage down.

Jiraiya turns to naruto and said "I'm going out for a bit, i know your eager to begin training but it would be pointless to begin your training now since both of us are kinda tired from the journey, so why don't you use the time to familiarize with the village in the mean time i have some work to do"concluded adding a perverted grin.

"Yeah yeah, go on and do your 'RESEARCH' ." said Naruto with obvious sarcasm. As Jiraiya was leaving to peep on the unsuspecting women at the many hot springs. Naruto decided he wanted to see the village more and he too left the hotel to explore.

"WAKE UP YOU LOUSY PIECES OF SHIT, THERE'S WORK TO DO" shouted a guard in the prison breaking naruto out of his flashback. Another guard walked the hall with his metal Barton hitting the bars of every prisoner waking them up.

Reaching naruto's room he smiled "seems we got an early bird fellas" the guard said while stretching his hand on the side of the wall he then said "i see your co operation was not a one time thing, keep that up and we wont have to use _'that' _on you"

Then he turned around started the daily roll call routine. It lasted for sometime but when they were done they continued their day which consisted of cleaning up, breakfast which was done under tight supervision.

Now naruto and the other prisoner's stood in front of the guards as another guard directed them to where they were given either. shovels, pick axes and wheel barrows. Naruto was given a pick axe and directed to the mines. He sighed, having been doing this for a year now its obvious anyone would be tired.

He was later directed to his mining spot where on his way going he noticed he was being watched by someone, turning his head he was greeted with the site of someone he absolutely disliked ' Tomokazu izumi ' a tall man who stood 5'9' with broad shoulders has a body built like wrestler ,brown hair similar to iruka's and was only 27 years, he is the leader of the crocks at least what remains of the crocks one of the gangs in the prison and the cause of naruto's loss of his left eye.

Naruto turned his head as he continued following the guards to where he was to work which he started immediately. Unaware of the eyes that watched his every movement from a building in the prison.

He had been working for 3 hours now and was given a 30 minutes break where naruto sat on the ground watching others perform their work and some getting either flogged with whips the seal been used on them. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as the way the guards pushed them to work it reminds him of how he does himself when he trains.

* * *

**Flashback**

**1 year after naruto and jiraiya leave konoha.**

Laying on the ground while staring at the sky feeling exhausted from his training naruto was deep in thought 'its been a year now and ero sennin hasn't taught me anything reasonable, all he does is either train me to use be able to use the ransengan with one hand which is nice as using clones may not help me every time or he may not have chakra for both clones or ransengan every time or it's on controlling the kyuubi chakra' getting frustrated he said " at this rate i would never reach the point where i don't have to rely on the kyuubi chakra, i may not even be able to beat sasuke too" this was something that worried naruto over the year and he needed to handle it.

So sitting up and going into a thinking pose he decided to think of the areas he sucked and was good at in the shinobi art and it was clear only "stealth, survival art"he said soberly. That's not good at all 'how the hell did i survive this long with only basic skills'his mind was trying to figure out and his conclusion was 'kyuubi it heals me from nearly everything, I'm basically immortal and with my chakra as high as it is i can spit jutsu's for hours without feeling a drain in my reserves , i also have a lot of stamina too which is good' then he said "so basically i need to improve my physical features, Taijutsu, chakra control, genjutsu, maybe learn to fight with a weapon or two, improving my sensory skills too,fuinjutsu seems interesting maybe i could learn a bit and finally i need to get a lot smarter" he concluded dreading the action of reading books.

Its seemed like a lot of work but naruto was sure he could do it after all he did have clone to reduce most of his work 'thank ero sennin for telling me' he smiled thinking about when he asked jiraiya why he kept on telling him to make clones study the rasengan " The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy. The clone itself can also utilize anyJutsuthe original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows you to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone, it does not transfer any physical feature to the original so the original needs to do that himself ." jiraiya said nonchalantly while adding "didn't you notice this" then all he could hear was the sound of naruto's brain popping at excitement.

Getting up from the floor naruto had set his mind up on what he should do now he was going to plan how. It took him some minutes to reach their room in the hotel and now he made 5 clones and using henge turned them to random strangers sending them to find things be needed for his training.

Timeskip 45 minutes later

"what took you guys so long"naruto said to his clones as they walked into the room dropping the bags of things they bought "it's not like everything we needed was just at one place waiting for us,"replied one clone

"yep he's right i had a hard time finding something's too" replied another.

The original naruto said "at least you guys found everything" some nodded while others shook their head, frowning slightly he said "whatever we have we can manage"so he dispersed them while creating new clones under henge to go over the library to read.

He instructed them to read each book till they were sure they understood them not just covering many books but forgetting everything later on, while he rummaged through the bags. To his luck he found a basic taijutsu scroll, training weighs, kick boxing fighting style scroll, basic to advance exercise guide, meditation for beginners and a book on survival guide.

He was a bit unhappy but the fact that his clone found a dojo where he enrolled to learn basic sword skills eased him and so he decided to create a schedule to fit with the training jiraiya gave him.

His training schedule

6:00 am - 8:00 physical training

8:00am -11:00 rasengan training

11:00am-12:00pm rest while clones read in library

12:00pm-3:00pm Naruto and clones learn kenjutsu

4:00pm - 6:00pm taijutsu

His schedule was good but had flaws as jiraiya starts training him whenever he wakes up and the training to control kyuubi's chakra was something that happened randomly so he did not have a specific time or date for when he would train in it.

But it was progress by the end of the year he was able to complete them all tho the book reading part was hard the hardest.

* * *

**Flashback**

**2 years after naruto and jiraiya leave konoha**

Naruto was looking forward to resuming his secret training as he was recently able to buy a complete guide of sealing for dummies, chakra control from basic to advance and some book on sensor for shinobi. Right now he and jiraiya were making their way towards the land of hot water.

They had been to numerous places like the land of tea, land of bears, the land of waterfall and others. His training had been really fruitful tho to jiraiya he still had a hard time controlling the fox and the rasengan remained the same but right now jiraiya suggested he works on chakra control and maybe elemental control too. It was really good since he had plans of working on chakra control, right now he couldn't wait to reach there so he could get started.

A loud annoying voice interrupted his day dream "Hey you there you been resting for a long time, your breaks over now get over hear and get back to work! "said some random guard.

"hai" responded naruto as he stood up switching roles with the other person who was working his spot. He then started breaking the rocks into small stones as others mounted the stones into wheel barrows. Sighing to himself he already knew it was going to be a long day and with that bastard izumi continuously glancing at him he could not afford to slack as maybe this time it could be his death.

Time skip sever hours later

Finally they had completed their work for the day now all they had to do was take a bath and then they are free to rest. Walking to the bath which is a large room tiled from too to down with multiple showers with little soap holders near each of them , naruto stripped of his clothes folding them and dropping then on a bench we walked to an empty shower where he let the water wash away the filth from his body, stretching for the soap that was beside him he lazily scrubbed himself clean while .

He enjoyed the water, it feels comforting and even reminds him of when he was learning the water walking exercise 'i fell in the water so many times, i even started disliking you. Now here i am seeking comfort in you' he thought as he continued to rub himself with the soap.

* * *

**Flashback**

**2 years away from konoha (continuation)**

He had finally gotten down the leaf exercise merged with water walking and although he was happy his control wasn't at its best it was a lot better than before, even jiraiya said that it was really good at that as complete chakra control wasn't needed,it also helped that now he could make the rasengan with one hand or both hands without clones but the fact that it took him the whole year to get his control that good even with clones bummed him at least his other trainings were successful now he could sense easier but not if the enemy is very far from him, his elemental training was perfect he could rip leaves to shred even bricks and other things just for the fun of increasing his control of the element.

But in all his biggest achievement is the knowledge he got from reading most times the clones got upset and refused to do it or they got distracted by something but finally he could finally say he is no longer dumb.

Fuinjutsu was also going good but it was obvious after reading the basic that it is something you use your imagination to strengthen, that's to say if you have a weak imagination it would only limit the amount of things you can do with seals.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

While naruto was day dreaming the bathroom was getting heated. Many people saw izumi and some of his goons come in and sensing something bad about to happen they quickly dispersed leaving naruto and some few who were slow to run inside.

"well well well look what we have here boys, we got ourselves a lost UZUMAKI" izumi said drawing naruto out of his flashback.

"i almost feel sad for what we goin to do the brat"some random thug said

"haha anything to make the crocks the most feared gang in hozuki castle "said some other thug.

Naruto noticing the bathroom condition turned to izumi and said "hmn what can i do for you izumi chan and your little harem army" grinning at the furious crowd of thugs knowing his plan to anger them worked

"aww not much just something along the lines of dying, tho knowing you we would have to forcefully do that" replied izumi trying to hide the anger at being called gay

"sorry but I'm not really ready for that just yet"naruto replied while looking at the thugs noticing they were only 7 along with izumi making them 8 total.

"hahaha the boys have been preparing for this for sometime and unlike last time we not going to fail" izumi said shifting backwards as the thugs surrounded naruto. 'try to keep me entertained uzumaki' thought izumi happy that naruto did not just surrender himself to them.

Naruto frowned knowing the only way out is either he dies or they die so frowning he decided he would be come out victorious.

So getting into a boxing stance which was him spreading his leg while one hand curled into a fist the other folded grippong the sap he stared waiting for them to charge. The thugs rushed in order to inflict pain on him and after two steps naruto threw the soap on the floor where one thug stepped on it, falling to the ground while dragging another with him.

Lucky for the other thug that was dragged down he was able to fall on his hands but the other fell smashing his head on the ground opening his skull instantly killing him, but his luck fell out when naruto rushed him and stomped his neck hard with his feet breaking it.

Naruto was then tackled by another thug hitting his back into the wall injuring him and leaving a crack on the tiles of the wall the thug proceeded to punch his stomach rapidly with as much power he could muster hurting him.

Naruto was breathing heavily from the adrenaline rushing in his veins and from the pain of both the punches and wall slam, it took him a lot of strength to lift up his hands dropping it with all his strength allowing his elbow to crush the thug's spine weakening him naruto then slammed the thug's face into the shower handle with so much force that it passed through his eye socket even his head hit the tiled wall cracking it, the body of the thug went limp as blood came gushing out staining the floor signalling his death to both his teammates and those watching the fight.

Izumi and the other thugs watched in horror as their teammates were killed before their eyes" he killed harasaki, katayama and furuhata kill that demon for what he did to the others" shouted izumi loosing his cool. The other thugs rushed at naruto throwing punches and kicks like psychos.

It was unavoidable naruto was getting beating and he wanted to end this fight too so ducking under a direct punch to his face by another thug Naruto threw a punch to the thugs throat letting the thug grip at it, naruto moved around the falling body as another thug threw a kick which hit him on the left side of the ribs naruto gripped the thugs leg as he pulled him to the floor hitting his head on the tile floor continously with rage 'die die die'was all naruto could think of as he opened the thugs head on the tile, blood rushed out of the thugs head with every hit.

Naruto was angry at them, at his friends, at konoha and he was taking his anger out on them. Not seeing another thug which was the last thug tackled him from the back naruto was now on the floor when the thug tried to put him a choke hold. Izumi seeing that the thug was successful rushed and started kicking him in the ribs to weaken him.

It was working at least at least for a while but the thug was loosing his hold on naruto and izumi started backing away, naruto moved his head with so much speed forward then moved it backwards head butting the thug in the nose making him release him to hold his broken nose.

Naruto shakily stood up ignoring the bleeding thug as he set his eye on izumi who he walked towards. Izumi looked towards naruto and glanced at all him fallen men saying "demon stay back, i will-"he didn't get to finish his sentence as naruto tackled him into the wall raining punches to his face for what could have gone on for hours if it wasn't for the guards that came in shouting at everyone while activating that_ damned seal _which added more pain on him and with the condition he was in he simply couldn't handle it so his body dropped signalling him passing out.

The final thought going through naruto's head as naruto lay on the ground looking at the blurry sight of the broken and bleeding body of izumi was 'what would she think of me if she saw this' then his eyeball rolled up his skull and the eye lid closed.

* * *

**Would have posted yesterday but i needed to edit it and add more things. **


	4. Memories

Chapter 4 : Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto and all rights are reserved to Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning this is a Naruto x mei x hinata fic, not sure if i should make it a harem fanfic tho but if i feel i can smoothly other girls i might give it a try.**

**Several changes to canon throughout.since i cant really remember the whole blood prison stuff i would be trying to create something similar or something i can work with :).**

* * *

**Earlier that day in konoha**

Five figures walked through the gates of konoha two of them talking while the others followed closely listening to the conversation, this four people were the members of team 8 along with akamaru. They were just returning from a successful mission which although not really dangerous was quite taxing. "I'm really disappointed we didn't run into any bandit's or enemy shinobi" complained kiba

which earned him a response from his other teammate shino "hmn if we did encounter some resistance you would just complain about how easy it was taking them down" kiba knew what shino said was true but he still couldn't help it

"at least it wouldn't have made the patrol that boring" kiba muttered signalling the end of the conversation.

Finally reaching the gates they stood with the guards while clearing themselves for entry into the village which was standard protocol for all ninjas returning from missions. Turning to her students kurenai dismissed them while she shunshin'd to report the mission details to the hokage.

"ahh finally free" kiba said the moment kurenai left turning to his teammates he said excitedly hoping they could hangout for a while

"so what you guys gonna do now" shino giving a thoughtful reply responded

" i don't know, but I'm sure by the time i reach home i would have figured something out" kiba turned to the last member of their team who had been a lot quiet

"what bout you hinata" he said giving her a smile, shino seeing this turned slightly to show her he too was interested in what she had to say.

she kept quiet for some seconds gathering her thought she replied "im going go take a nice bath, maybe a nap I'm a bit tired" then quickly saying to them before kiba could suggest anything else she said "i should go now, will see you guys later" turning from them she began walking away.

Kiba let out a sigh feeling bummed up from her reply, letting his shoulders drop he was thinking 'she's been like this ever since naruto got jailed and his secret got out. She hardly spends time with anybody even us when were not on missions and if they tried inviting her out she would just turn them down saying she had things to do, its like she is distancing herself from us"

a hand to his shoulder cut him off as he turned his head from the retreating form of his teammate looking at shino whose hand was on his shoulder ,he sighed already knowing what was going to happen next " i know your going to say give her time, but its been years and she still hasn't shown any sign of change towards anyone " he said before muttering" I'm worried about her, were her teammates the least she can do is let us in".

Shino understood what kiba was talking about, you see when the secret about naruto broke out some of their friends were scared they believed what the villagers said about naruto being the demon. Kiba was one of them along with ino and sakura they kinda voiced their opinion about it with sakura saying that although naruto was her teammate she had seen what the power he held could do and it was dangerous.

Ino voiced her opinion on if the sealing of a demon into naruto was like possession then the possibility of kyuubi controlling naruto was very high as she doubted the possibility of his mind gaining dominance of the foxes. Kiba agreed with her view and suggested that if it was true naruto should be kept secure and locked down to prevent the fox from escaping maybe even seal his chakra so he won't have access to it.

This upset hinata as they had no faith in naruto controlling the fox power and kiba's assumption that the best plan would be to lock naruto kun for who knows how long. Sure that was basically what tsunde did but hers was different kiba suggesting his friend, someone they grew up with spend the rest of his life locked up made her angry.

Things were getting bad real fast,tsunade had only called them there to clearify the truth from whatever nonsense they heard now they ware arguing like she called them here on the fate of naruto, she needed to end things before it got real bad.

Lucky shikamaru was quick to point out that it was not necessary as he had stayed in control since they were little so there was no danger and how kiba would feel if he was the one in naruto's case. That seemed to calm them down enough to think straight but to hinata what kiba and the others said still upset her, how quick they were to point out that he should be sealed and prisoned almost as if they saw him as a weapon just waiting to break instead of a human being.

Ever since that day hinata had slowly distanced herself from kiba, ino and sakura. Kiba giving shino a small smile decided it was time to leave, with that he walked away signalling akamaru to follow him.

Shino stared at kiba as he and akamaru walked away he understood why hinata wanted to be away from them most of all kiba. It was disappointing that after the arrest and raid of naruto's home kiba had taken it upon himself to try and win hinata's heart he had probably seen it as an opportunity kami was giving him, he tried everything even if it meant tarnishing naruto's image so he could look good in her eyes but nothing seemed to work at all

this upset kiba to the point where he even shouted at hinata during one of their days hanging out with the others kiba had gotten a little too drunk and spoke too much when he thought she wasn't around 'why doesn't she want to wake up from her fairytale dream and see reality, naruto does not and never would have feelings for her' shino remembered the words, sure it was not hard to tell that kiba had feelings for hinata but whatever chances he had back then are probably non existing now. Shaking his head lightly to clear his thoughts he began walking home.

* * *

**Meanwhile with hinata**

The journey to her apartment wasn't long but it was rather uneventful which pleased hinata as she wasn't ready for any unnecessary company. Arriving at the apartment she open the door letting herself in. Studying her environment to make sure everything was the same way she left.

Satisfied she made her way to her bathroom which although small when compared to the one she had in the hyuuga clan house was a lot smaller at least it fulfilled its purpose, filling the bath tub with water, she then went to her room where she discarded her sweaty clothes before going into the bathroom she stood in front of her mirror where she inspected herself for some minutes then she got slowly into the tub.

Adjusting herself till she felt completely relaxed she leaned her head back while closing her eyes as she let herself drift into her thoughts.

So much had happened over the past few years that hinata wanted to reminisce on kinda like a bumpy ride and it seemed like the main cause of these random events seemed to be tied to something or rather someone 'Naruto kun' hinata whispered remembering everything about him from his cute smile, to his beautiful eyes it always made her feel giddy thinking about him .

Hinata frowned to herself as she continued to flood her imagination with how good looking, brave, strong spirited and perfect he is 'how many times do i have to remind you, he already has someone' she reminded herself , not too long after naruto was arrested tsunade as requested by the daimyo was to conduct search on naruto's belongings for any information about the attack or at least something that might be useful, the search was long and unfruitful luckily when they were about to call an end some lucky anbu found a secret compartment in the floor with all kinds of things ranging from diaries, scrolls and letters which upon reading led to the discovery of narutos private training and interaction with a woman named 'mei'

which from observation had been going on from a very long time, they seemed to have formed some kinda relationship and used letters to communicate either for security purpose or distance, this came as a shocker to everyone as they thought naruto still had feelings for sakura, jiraiya on the other had was proud naruto got a girlfriend hopefully she was good looking and he was a bit saddened that he wasn't told about it including his private training

* * *

**Meanwhile with tsunade**

Kurenai had just left her office after her mission briefing, laying her head on her desk Tsunade let out a muffled moan happy that kurenai had made the briefing as short as possible which gave her enough time to rest.

Relaxing her body she muttered' you were so easy to understand when you were little, why did you change so much' remembering a little boy with sun kissed hair and blue eyes staring at her

"naruto" she murmured remembering when everything went bad.

* * *

**Flashback**

**9 months after returning from training trip**

It was 7:00 AM in the morning the birds were chirping, the sky was as beautiful as always and people were waking up, tsunade senju on the other hand had been working in her office for what felt like hours now feeling exhausted she was about to relax her head on her desk for some minutes when shizune burst through her door yelling "tsunade sama you have to see this! ".

Raising her head as fast as possible so shizune would not know she was about to sleep "yes what is it shizune and why are you shouting so loud it's only 7 in the morning" said tsunade trying to keep a serious face,

"sensei a letter came,its from the raikage" before she could go on tsunade replied

"Raikage what does he want" while looking bored.

Pushing the letter to her" read it" was all she replied. Grabbing the opened letter tsunade took one last look at her student who seemed to be shaking either with fear or excitement from whats in the letter, looking at the letter she was surprised with what was written inside reading it more tsunade's shocked expression turned to one that showed complete worry about the person the letter concerned 'he would never do such a thing, this has to be a mistake' was all she could think .This was bad konoha would be in trouble possibly ' war '.

"this has to be some kinda joke" tsunade said trying to be calm while standing up." i thought so too but apparently the signature of the raikage at the bottom states other wise "shizune replied. Thinking on how to deal with this tsunade came with a conclusion" shizune call a meeting with the council and elders tell them to be in the meeting room by 1:00PM sharp. "with that shizune bowed before turning walking away to do her job.

* * *

**1:00PM**

**Council room**

The council room which was made up of clan leaders, civilans and the village elders. These leaders were made up of Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akamichi, Shikaku Nara . The civilan section being filled by certain merchants and high political figures which was lead by none other the Mabui Haruno. The other two elders were Koharu Utakane, Homura Mitokado and Danzo Shimura. Tsunade being in the middle of both of them.

Tsunade noticing that everyone was present stood up and decided to speak "This council meeting has been called into session. Earlier this morning we received a letter from the raikage"tsunade said before she could go on she noticed how the room mood of the inhabitants had changed into one of worry many of them were murmuring about what he wanted and some about why they should listen him considering last time he tricked them.

All this was getting on tsunades never as they had not even heard what the letter was about and they were quick to jump to conclusion that its about some kinda treaty, she was about to yell at them when someone spoke" hokage sama what is the letter about"spoke someone, turning her sight to the person it was non other than danzo. Founder and leader of Root , he gained notoriety because of his frequent unsanctioned actions and his often suspected (but rarely proven) undermining of specific Konoha personnel. Despite his decades of suspicious deeds, Danzō only ever acted in what he believed were the village's best interests.

Calming down she said" the letter speaks o-" the door to the council was thrown open as some random ninja rushed in" sorry for the disturbance but Hokage sama a letter just came from daimyo sama" the ninja spoke bowing his head "why couldn't you wait for the meeting to end"she replied glancing at him.

" i was going to but i noticed it was a red ribbon so i figured you had to see it quick." the moment he said red ribbon tsunade's expression changed from annoyance to a very serious look . See the daimyo's had a way of signalling the delicacy of letters he sent and a ribbon is used to show how important the letter is red signals classified and very important letters the kind that in the wrong hands could be serious problems, Yellow ribbons are mostly used to signal the hokage of visitors from the royal family and white for less important matters.

Taking the letter she dismissed him as she opened it reading it's contents, the council members now were becoming more impatient they were yet to hear what tsunade called them for now the damiyo. The tension in the room was really high as they watched her facial expression change randomly, finishing the letter she closed it and looked up her expression looking unhappy she began speaking to them.

"Now that i have your attention we may resume,Earlier this morning i received a letter from the raikage dating back to two days age the lettet was to notify me that there was an assassination attempt with him being the target victim"most of the members of the civilian councils began whispering some becoming worried about what the damyo had to do with this" so what does this have to do with us and why is damiyo sama involvement here"questioned koharu."now i see why hokage sama was worried this is becoming troublesome"said shikaku leaning backwards into his seat"what do you mean"questioned choza still confused. Sighing " it obvious the ninja who carried out the attack is one of ours why else would the raikage send us this letter we aren't on good terms with them and the involvement of the daimyo"he replied calmly.

"WHAT" was the thought going through everyone's mind." Hokage sama did not order such an attack, Who would do such a thing"tsume said angrily staring at the hokage as if asking for the name." what is the proof that this was done by konoha shinobi and not someone from another village trying to create problems between us and kumo"shibi asked the hokage.

"we won't know for sure if it was really our shinobi but I'm sure if it was a henge the raikage would have been able to tell" tsunade concluded before danzo asked again" so who attacked the raikage ? ".

"That is what i was getting to,you see the attack took place at noon the attacker had anticipated the raikage being alone but that wasn't the case as he was in the process of briefing some ninjas. The attacker is said to be Uzumaki Naruto"said tsunade soberly and then the crowd erupted

"WHATT! "

ignoring them she continued "a detailed sketch was made from the description from those who witnessed the failed attack and with that the raikage has demanded the head of his attacker he even has the favour of the lightning daimiyo"

Danzo was the first to speak up "that is impossible uzumaki is the container of the fox and would not be delivered to the hands of our enemy" he said it firmly already thinking of the possibility of loosing the last uzumaki the only clan capable of holding the fox chakra confidently, without him no other person comes close that is unless konoha wants to change jinjurikin every 10 years interval reducing their man power, no this was not an option.

"i say we give them what they want, konoha cannot stand going to war with kumo it would weaken us much more than we already are"some random civilian council member said. This caused an a disagreement which went on with most of the civilians suggesting naruto be beheaded after all he committed a crime that can possibly cause a war between the village and kumo ruining their peace time,some even said that a new child can be used to hold the fox or better yet let the fox die too letting it stay alive is dangerous .

The shinobi side were against it most saying he was a great asset to the village and none wanted to burden their family or clan members with holding the fox.

"Enough! "yelled tsunade breaking the argument she was already angry about what she had to do now this childish quarrel ." the raikage demanded the head of naruto and with him being the jinjurikin of konoha a military asset the decision does not falls on the council or hokage but daimyo to make, which is why we have a letter from him he says, he has been informed of the situation by the lighting daimyo that the jinjurikin of konoha is to be jailed until he is either found guilty or he deems him worthy of release"

"How does he already know of the news hokage sama, when you are just hearing of it today" hiashi asked the hokage.

" daimyo sama has been in hot water village for the past four days its possible the lighting daimyo knew and sent a letter to him about the situation,the raikage possibly sent his letter the day of the attack as it would explain why it reached here quicker than daimyo sama's" tsunade responded lookong at the council she could she hesitation in them towards the daimyo choice of action, so she lifted up her hand to silence whatever they wanted to say" i know most of you disagree with daimiyo sama's decision but there is nothing we can do to change it unless you would prefer to be charged with treason and banished or maybe arrested".

That did its work silencing everyone now she continued "by 5 pm today uzumaki naruto is to be arrested and his apartment is to be raided for anything that can serve as evidence "and with that she dismissed everyone.

* * *

**Later that day**

Sighing tsunade rubbed her forehead with her palm, she still could not believe she was about to arrest naruto it felt very wrong but as the hokage she had to place the village as her priority not feelings. Setting her view on the guests in her office expecting a response from them they had been quiet since they she explained the situation the silence was unnerving but it proved they were processing what she said.

"So how long do you think it will take before we can go get him out ?" asked Sakura to Tsunade.

"It shouldn't be more than a couple weeks before we can either prove his innocence or find whoever framed him." she says

"hokage sama are you sure this is the only option Naruto is not going to be happy about this ." stated Yamato

"its the only conclusion i can come with, I'm sure naruto would understand once we explain it to him"said tsunade seriously before turning her gaze to an anbu that just poofed" hokage sama uzumaki san is on his way here" he spoke bowing slightly.

"good you are dismissed "she replied meanwhile she was thinking 'now comes the hard part, i hope the others act believable enough'

It wasn't long before naruto arrived given permission to enter he was greeted with the site of Yamato leaning on the wall of the right hand side of tsunade who had a serious look plastered on his face, a couple inches to his left was Sakura Haruno the second apprentice to their Kage Tsunade Senju she had a look of worry.

To her right stood Sai with his usual facial expression

Off to the far right was Kakashi Hatake who had the same look of seriousness as Yamato in his one visible eye, between them all stood Naruto Uzumaki.

Standing at tsunade's left is her first apprentice Shizune who could be seen holding her pig ton-ton with an expression similar to Sakura's.

They each stood in silent attention as Tsunade leaned back into her chair and gave them one more look before explaining the reason for their summon "Apparently, the Raikage was attacked two nights ago ." she stated in a neutral tone.

This earned a look of shock from everyone in the room, it would be mad to directly attack a Kage in their own village especially one with as much strength as the Raikage.

"we received news that it was one of ours who did it" she said noticing the confused expression naruto had before going on

" and i have reasons to believe the suspect is here" this made all of them stiffen, thinking about who it could be. Well all of them new it was naruto she was talking about but be didn't.

"that's impossible baa-chan non of us would do such a thing" naruto responded with seriousness as he looked tsunade in the eyes.

"funny you would say that , because Kumogakure sent us pictures of the attacker." she then removes two papers from a drawer in her desk and slides them across revealing two badly drawn faces of Naruto on wanted posters.

"What you must be joking, Tsunade baa-chan-"He was quickly interrupted by Tsunade.

"You think i did it, I-I didn't Do anything!" exclaimed Naruto trying to wave it off with a forced laugh thinking this was a prank

"Three Jounin from Kumogakure and the raikage himself identified you." she said with a tone demanding his attention.

At this point Narutos jaw could have hit the floor with this much shocking information being sent his way all at once. "No way!" yelled Sakura from the back "Naruto would never do something like that!" she continued with just as much shock as Naruto "There must have been a mistake, Tsunade-Sama!"

"Silence!" yelled the Kage.

"But-" before Sakura could finish Tsunade interrupts again "This is something that could affect our relations with the other villages." she explained a bit softer than her previous shout but with the same amount of seriousness.

Sakura remained silent after hearing this not wanting to make things worse "It wasn't me!" Naruto yelled desperately as he turned to face his sensei "Kakashi-sensei, you gotta believe me!" he says "I trained all day then..." he continues while taking a quick thinking pose "Then I spent all night playing shogi with Shikamaru!" he finished hoping they believe him.

"Naruto, until you're proven innocent you will be detained and dont worry the identity of the prison would only be known by me." said Tsunade gaining back his attention.

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled again getting really nervous "This is some kind of plot to get me away from the village." he says waving his arms around in panic.

"Enough!" yelled Tsunade and as if on cue Naruto drops his hands into a familiar sign "Kage Bunshin no-" he never got to finish his jutsu in time before he hears "Mokuton Shichurou!" from Yamato as beams of wood erupts from the floor and wrap themselves around Narutos neck and arms while it also creates a cage around him.

"H-hey, wait!" he yells as Tsunade hops over her desk and places a seal on the cage keeping him in place, as she finishes with the seal she also reaches inside and removes Narutos leaf village headband before taking a step back from the cage "It wasn't me!" he pleaded from within his binds

"Take him away!" the Lady Hokage yelled and on cue several leaf Jounin enter through the doorway and lift his cage "I didn't do anything!" he yelled one last time before the leaf shinobi carried him away

Moments after he was gone everyone in the room let out a sigh and they looked between each other "That was harder than i thought !" said Tsunade walking to ber chair as she slumped back into it "Hey, did I do alright?" asked Sakura franticly.

They each stopped and looked out the window of the office to see Naruto being carried off through the village, as this happened groups of civilians could be seen cheering from the sides of the road and from within their homes that the 'Demon' was finally being taken care of.

"I hope he doesn't get upset about this." said Kakashi thoughtfully with the others thinking the same.

* * *

**Flashback End**

Her initial plan was to prove his innocence But that became harder to accomplish when the hidden panel in his apartment was found. With his dairy talking about naruto's secret training tsunade was forced to believe that naruto was hiding something more to himself or if he betrayed the village.

It seemed possible from the way he talked about this 'mei' woman constantly stating how he missed her apparently 'his body hungers for her touch' which was written in one of the letters and how he would do anything for them to spend at least some more time together.

At the end of the day they were at three conclusions which were

1\. Naruto knew they were going to search his things and already discarded the evidence but then if he had enough time to burn or throw the evidence away, why didn't he run and why leave the letters, scrolls behind.

2\. He got sloppy during the assassination making sure he wasn't seen or underestimated people finding his hidden floorboard , it made sense as the floorboard was well hidden that the only way they found it was by pure luck.

3\. The possibility he did not commit the crime, was impossible to believe because they were people who spotted naruto leaving the office of the raikage some civilians even ninjas and if it was a henge then the other ninjas would have noticed it but all he recorded doing that day in his diary was training and playing shogi with shikamaru.

To which shikamaru stated he and naruto played till 9:00PM with naruto which was countered by another person saying naruto was skilled in kage bunshin so the possibility of shikamaru playing with the clone, while he himself did the assassination still stood and naruto could have made his clone write what he did in the diary instead. But then to hold a jutsu from that distance even for minutes would possibly drain him and with the cover up of having exhausted his chakra from training would seem believable.

Luckily a month after naruto was imprisoned tsunade received a letter from the kusagakure (hidden grass village) that mentioned someone seeing naruto around the village the day of the attack. Now tsunade had a reason to believe he was framed, what confused her was why naruto of all people to impersonate.

if you wanted to give konoha a bad reputation you should at least pretend to be someone with a higher status in the village like a clan head and what concerned her the most was the fact that he was technically jailed in Hozuki Castle a shinobi prison in kusagakure that's jointly run by all villages, its easy breaking into but breaking out is basically impossible. Tsunade had to not only find the real culprit but also keep an eye on naruto.

* * *

**Meanwhile in kirigakure **

A woman sat in her office deep in thought her mind clouded with one very special person. 'it's been years since i last heard from him, i wander if he's okay' mei thought ever since she heard of his arrest she has been upset and worried the prison wasn't even announced so she didn't know where he was to even visit him, so she decided to keep tabs on konoha maybe the prison name might slip out somehow but so far no progress .

Feeling her mood dampen she tried to convince herself everything was okay "I'm sure he's doing just fine but when i see him next I'm going to show him just how much I miss him" she stated loudly smiling slightly.

Looking at another piece of paper on her table she quickly picked it up silently praying that it contained good news but sadly still no news from those observing konoha it was getting annoying konoha was keeping this information really private but she wasn't going to give up.

* * *

**_Earlier i mentioned adding a bloodline im thinking about just creating one from scratch as telekinesis would seem real OP as you can basically kill easily and shapeshifting is really nice tho i feel like i would have problems in stating the size range Naruto would be able to change to. I feel like if you can shape shift you should also be able to Chang your muscle density which could be like making your muscles as strong as steel or like jelly_**

**_So im creating a bloodline from scratch in a way i think i can explain how it comes in._**

**_Tell me what you think bout this chapter. It was boring writing tho:) _**


	5. Mei

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto and all rights are reserved to Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning this is a Naruto x mei x hinata fic, not sure if i should make it a harem fanfic tho but if i feel i can smoothly other girls i might give it a try.**

**Several changes to canon throughout.since i cant really remember the whole blood prison stuff i would be trying to create something similar or something i can work with :).**

* * *

Naruto's body laid unconscious in the prison hospital covered in bandages the doctors had done their best to clothe his wounds.

* * *

**Meanwhile in naruto's mindscape**

Naruto was staring at a rusty pipe that had some blue liquid dripping from it, he had been looking at it for sometime now and he still couldn't understand how this very place he is in now exists and at the same time doesn't it was weird but then again people spitting out fire from their mouth would be counted as weird too. Deciding to continue his journey naruto continued walking he still could not help but wonder if everyone had a place like this in their mind 'that would be interesting' he muttered while walking through dark hallways opening and closing doors as he explored looking for something.

Luckily it didn't take him long as he arrived at his destination. A dark hallway similar to the others he had recently passed, except this one had only five doors four of them were metal and looked rusty two were at his left two right. Then another door was straight in front of him ,captivated by the door he ignored the other doors and walking straight towards the object that stood in front of him he continued until he stood directly in front of the unique door studying it he could already tell it was made of steel, it looked newer than the others and even had a drawing of a chibi smiling him on it.

He could feel the tension in his body begin to build up as he contemplated what could be beyond the door, he was worried but he had to know what was awaiting him and slowly building his courage he stretched his hand till he held the door knob, slowly turning it he pulled opening it slightly but to his surprise the door was pushed completely open as some brown liquid like substance came gushing out like a broken dam.

The liquid was so much that it slammed him into the wall as it gradually filled the hallway so fast giving naruto little to no time to react, he found himself drowning in his own thoughts as his vision blurred slowly thinking it was over for him feeling slightly unhappy and happy he knew he couldn't do anything so he closed his eyes as he went with the flow.

"excuse"a voice said lightly. Choosing to ignore whatever that was he continued trying to relax but this time he heard another sound "tap tap tap"it sounded like something light was repeatedly hitting something else "excuse me sir" the voice said again this time the voice sounded a bit louder, so opening his eyes to identify the source he was surprised with what he saw.

The whole environment he had been in had changed from that of a sewer to a descent looking restaurant with people and other things. This was wrong and confused naruto 'what the hell is going on here 'was all he could think of before the voice repeated again this time sounding annoyed "excuse me sir"so turning his head from the cup of coffee he was staring at he was greeted to the sight of a woman in a waitress clothe, who looked to be in her early twenties with brown hair she packed in a ponytail style her face was pretty average tho she looked kinda angry. Confused his mind came up with one answer 'find a way out of this situation 'naruto thought before coming up with what he thought was the best reply "sorry about that i have a lot on my mind, how may i help you " he said giving her a nice grin hoping she would take the bait.

It worked the woman gave a small smile and replied "i can tell, have been trying to get your attention for some time"quickly responding to clear the tension"sorry about that it wont happen again ma'am "bowing slightly to show he was truly sorry, something he learnt from books.

"no it's okay sir, so you have been sitting here for sometime now and i wanted to know if there was anything else you wanted to order"she said blushing slightly from embarrassment as most of the customers turned their attention towards naruto's table.

Now that she mentioned it he did feel kinda hungry. Coffee sure as hell wasn't going to fill him "hmm i would like some steamed rice, miso soup and grilled fish"he concluded smiling at her. "would that be all sir"she replied watching him nod his head she bowed before walking away.

Waiting for his food he decided to dive into what he had accomplished the previous years from leaving konoha to secretly training and be was proud to say it was a lot more than he expected his personality even changed once he started reading proper manners and some other things now that was an improvement and also a curse. See he wanted to gain knowledge in many areas and he decided to rely on books and one of those aspects was women.

For as long as he could remember he knew nothing about them or behavioral patterns and it really seemed weird how jiraiya was obsessed with them, i mean their humans too whats the difference so he read all he could from basic romantic novels , female anatomy and the eye opener was basically jiraiya's book ever since be read one his life changed he was not sure if he could ever look at women as before.

Sure he had tried to keep his curiosity from exceeding but even he knew it was a failed battle as he is a full blown sex deprived hormonal adult the smut has unlocked emotions he didn't know be had. The more and more he thinks about it the topic moves to his non existing love life which is not really something that makes him happy with sakura choosing sasuke over him even despite his betrayal it upset him. Then again it is not like he could forge a relationship with anyone from konoha as most of them hate him or see him as a dummy but if there was a possibility then his choices would either be hinata or tenten.

Both of them are similar in the sense that they are both strong, nice and care about their teammates, sure he hasn't spent alone time with tenten but when lee got injured by gaara he could see the concern on her face, she even visited him numerous times in the hospital. Hinata on the other hand is really quiet at first he thought of her as weird because of how she suddenly turns red an faints but after reading those books he kinda understand why but he wasn't a 100% sure his theory was true, she is nice and listens to him when he talks, he remembered when she visited him after the sasuke retrieval mission it was weird at first but after a while everything was normal they had fun talking most times playing games she even visited many more times .

Thinking seriously if he was given the chance to date sakura he wasn't sure he would accept it. "here's your meal sir"the same waitress said placing his tray of food on his table, naruto seeing this broke from his thoughts as he muttered "thank you" watching her walk back to the kitchen before putting his hands together saying "itadakimasu"as he began eating.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Naruto had finished his meal, so he decided to find a secluded area where he could train with his clones luckily that didn't take much time. Walking to the center of his soon to be training ground he created 30 clones telling them to separate into 10's each to practice his taijutsu, kenjutsu and fuinjutsu, while he the original removed his top getting ready for some intense workout. He had been training for 4 hours taking few minutes break to relax but now he was ready for his final part of the training which was having a friendly spar with his clones, dispelling the existing clones he relaxed again for his mind to process the data.

Now energized he stood up getting ready for the spar he created 6 clones and ordered 5 to take the higher grounds where they took a five pointed star formation so they can watch the fight for flaws in his moves or improvements. When they were ready he signalled the clones that he was ready.

Waiting patiently for the clone to begin attacking he watched the clone get into a defensive stance. Nodding his head naruto spoke"ninjutsu is not allowed only replacement, weapons and taijutsu and remember we only use weapons when the others permit it" smiling with anticipation. 'he was made with chakra of 30 clones so basically he can withstand lots of hits but losing a limb would still destroy him' (during his training with his clones naruto realized why his clones could not take more than one hit before dispersing. Instead of using his chakra to improve the clones quality his used it for quantity. This means by using the chakra he used to create multiple clones lets say 20 he could use it to make 5,10 or less all he has to do is use the chakra to strengthen the body of the clones almost like what the chakra armory does this intern increases the hits it can take) he heard one of the clones monitoring the match shout" begin" they both stared at each other for some seconds before dashing with sudden speed the clone throwing a right hook aimed for naruto's head seeing this naruto came to a halt while shifting his upper body backwards he narrowly dodged the attack then he threw a punch aimed for the clones head which struck but with less impact than he anticipated.

Naruto happy he got first hit tried again this time with his left hand but the clone dodged ducking under his hand the clone tackled him to the ground sitting above him the clones rained punches on naruto who was trying his best to dodge them but with the failing mostly. Dodging one of the punches the clones knuckles hit the floor hard giving naruto time for a counter attack which he took headbutting the clone. The stunned clones body weakened slightly which naruto used to his advantage grabbing the collar of the clones track suit he pulled forward to slam his head on the floor which almost worked had the clone not regained his senses quickly replacing himself with a log.

Getting up quickly naruto was forced to dodge a kick which was followed up by more kicks and punches , crouching down going for a leg sweep the clone jumped up quickly reacting to his attack, seeing this he decided to try something new spinning on his right hand (something like the coffee grinder dance) he stretched his free hand up to grab the clones leg missing one leg he was successful in grabbing the other, luckily the clone did not jump too high. Pulling on the clones leg he dragged it down as he rotated his body to swinging the clone away but the clone reacted quick flipping while doing a hand stand he landed perfectly and was about to attack naruto who was dashing towards him when one of the observing clones shouted "kenjutsu".summoning a plain katana he blocked a strike from the original naruto as the looked at each other smilling like kids playing with toys they began attacking each other with a lot more vigor that even a passerby would think they were just trying to kill each other. At every attack naruto made it was either blocked or deflected it was getting annoying but it made sense as he was basically fighting himself 'i have to end this soon I'm getting tired' he thought before he went for a direct slash that was blocked by the clone both of their sword forming an X shape as they fought for dominance pushing back on each other naruto saw a chance to win and so he shifted back letting to surprised clone drop moving the hand holding the sword forward he quickly stabbed the clone in the chest which dispelled him.

Looking down to the floor while trying to regain his breath he heard the clones drop from the trees they sat on to watch as they approached him "so how did i do this time"he said not bothering to look at who he was talking to. "pretty good considering you had been training since last night and this morning too"one clone said stating the obvious. "i have noticed that most of our attacks are too direct when using the kick boxing fighting style and you did not use the other style, any particular reason" another clone said which was followed up by the others support. Raising up his head "i felt using that style in a spar would be unnecessary and about the direct stuff that's how the style is remember we made many alternative counter attacks for whatever move the enemy chooses to use." naruto replied while looking at the remaining clones before asking if there was anything else which they responded no "well if that's all I'm off the the hotel i need a nice rest, the rest of you can continue training on fuinjutsu and kenjutsu"naruto said as he created 40 clones that were directed by the other 5 to where they would train. Seeing as he wasn't needed again he left the training ground.

Naruto had been walking for 5 minutes now and for some reason his mind continued bringing up his previous thoughts, he initially expected his mind to shove the thoughts of his non existing romance life aside for a longer time but too bad it failed now it was all be could think of and he had nothing to distract him his conclusions were either .

**_1\. Find someone to date and possibly marry real quick before he returns back to konoha_**

**_OR_**

**_2\. Go back to konoha and remain single for life_**

Mentally laughing it was obvious he would go with plan 1 but now how he would do that was the problem. It would be weird to just walk up to some random girl and start flirting with her and the probability of him getting a girl that way was 50/50. He could also try attending social events that seemed better but he doesn't really have any connections here or know of any event being held.

Paying attention to his surrounding ahead of him was a bar stopping to think of if he could try something jiraiya would likely use to pick up girls. Mentally laughing he thought 'those only work if you looking for a hooker or some weird chick who probably a guy in disguise 'he thought as he continued heading for the hotel.

Walking past the door naruto was rudely shoved to the side by someone who didnt evevn care to apologise as he dashed past him. About to yell at him he was hit by another person who followed after the other person, unlike the first one this one decided to yell at him 'watch where you going loser '. This enraged naruto and picking up a little stone nearby he aimed and threw it watching as the stone hit the second guy on the head knocking him unconscious.

Laughing he dusted his palms as he was about to walk away before he heard someone laugh and say "nice shot"caught off guard naruto replied "thanks" as he turned around to see the stranger that complimented him, his body stiffened anticipating an enemy naruto stared hard at the woman who stood before him.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable from his silent stare she tried to lighten the mood saying "you know staring at a girl is not always the best way to make a good impression" this snapped naruto back to reality as he apologized. "don't worry about it, besides your not so bad looking either " she said giving him a small smile. Naruto blushed from what she said before replying "thanks uhh miss".

Walking past naruto she replied "mei and to be clear I'm not going to attack you" naruto noticing his reaction gave her the impression that he thought she was an enemy rushed to meet her and when he was beside her he said "sorry about that, your response just caught me by surprise" smiling at her he extended his hand "my name is naruto and its nice meeting you mei san" he said as he waited for her to either take his hand or leave him hanging which would annoy him, he watched as she gently extended her hands to hold his she replied "No need for all that formality stuff call me mei or mei chan"she said smiling cheekily.

Happy that she accepted his apology he decided he wasn't going to waste it, besides this served as an opportunity for him to gain more experience in talking with females differently.

"well then i prefer you call me naruto kun"naruto replied calmly meanwhile his mind was screaming 'what are you doing, don't say that !!!' turning his thoughts off.

"well then na-ru-to-KUN its nice to meet you" mei said after giggling at his failed attempt to fluster her.

Naruto trying to think of anything interesting to say that does not include konoha or training said "you know this the first time i have seen you in the village are you new or your just visiting"

" i'm here on some business matters ,to be honest i just arrived in the village some minutes ago and wanted to get familiar, maybe have some fun" mei said as she looked at some of the shops beside her unaware of naruto gazing at her briefly " there's tons of fun things you can do here, I'm sure you would enjoy your stay" naruto said enthusiastically. This interested mei causing her to focus her attention as they continued their conversation.

It had been 30 minutes of walking and talking naruto and mei had reacted their separate roads to their hotel. Naruto said "i had fun mei chan maybe we can hangout sometime" feeling bummed about their conversation coming to an end.

Seeing this as a good opportunity to tease him "oh...like a date?" she said while trying her best to look innocent. "d-date its not like that, i just really enjoyed talking to you that's all i promise" he apologized quickly before she became upset. "relax i was just kidding, i enjoyed our little conversation too maybe we can continue some other time" she said while turning from him "have a good night naruto kun" she said before turning slightly giving him a wink as she continued walking to her destination.

Watching her walk away naruto sighed as he smiled said "goodnight mei chan" before walking to the hotel he stays.

* * *

**Two Days later**

Waking up early today naruto had decided that rather than training today he was going to buy some new clothes. Sluggishly getting up he turned to look at jiraiya's bed noticing it was empty except for the piece of paper on it, getting up he stretched before walking to see what was written on it, already expecting some lame ass excuse to ditch him, it didn't come as a surprise when the he saw 'I have some serious research to do so continue with your training' folding the paper he threw it away. He had gotten used to the excuses jiraiya makes to the point that it doesn't even matter if he trains him or not, but he prefers training alone as it allows him to be more flexible in things he tries during training.

Walking to the bathroom he decided it was time to get his day started. Brushing his teeth and taking a bath had taking quite a little time but now all he needed to do was send his clones to train and find something to eat.

Closing the room door naruto had decided to eat something outside, walking away from the hotel he contemplated where and what to eat, seeing a small restaurant he decided to check them out, he entered and found a descent place to sit getting comfortable he observed someone walking towards him who from her dressing he could tell she was a waitress here, she had light blue hair cut in a hime style she stood at a 5,0 her body shale was average with an average burst size(I'm bad in describing so just picture the default Japanese waitress outfit in anime's).

When she was close enough she bowed slightly "Good morning sir, what would you be having today"she said smiling politely waiting for his response. "a sandwich and tea would be fine miss"naruto replied giving her a smile that caused her to blush. Nodding her head she turned to walk away before giving him a final look then rushing to the kitchen .

Naruto not paying much attention to her didn't notice her action as he was thinking about the fact that he had not seen mei since that night, to be realistic the chances of both of them running into each other was kinda slim, the village although not as big as konoha was pretty big with a very high population and hoping to find her would be like looking for a particular grain of rice in the bag full of rice. Shaking his head he directed his thoughts to the upcoming festival which was kinda the reason for him going shopping today. Sighing he thought 'who knows maybe he might see her there' .

"here's your meal sir" the same waitress said placing his tray of food on his table, naruto seeing this broke from his thoughts as he said "thank you miss".

"if there's anything else you need I'm here so feel free to call me"she said smiling at him like she expected something else. "yes ma'am" naruto said giving her a playful salute which caused her to giggle. Watching her walk back to the kitchen where she was immediately pulled by some other female waitress which was weird. Staring at his food hungrily he clapped his hands together saying "itadakimasu"as he began eating.

Surprised at how quickly he finished his meal naruto called the waitress over who to his surprise responded quickly "thanks for the meal, it was delicious" he said sipping the remains of his tea before pulling out money from his pocket to pay.

"thank you,h-hope you come back again" she stuttered a reply while blushing before taking the money from him while bowing down slightly.

* * *

**1 hour later**

'who knew shopping could be so stressful' naruto though as he walked out a clothing shop. Immediately after leaving the restaurant he had walked from various clothing shops looking for something to buy but to his annoyance some of them either did not have kimono's or were sold out, luckily he was able to buy one that was rather full looking as it was plain black without any design it wasn't anything special but he could manage .

Walking sluggishly to a nearby street bench naruto hung his backpack that contained the scrolls where the clothes he bought were sealed on the arm of the bench. Sitting down he relaxing his body as he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe his clones forgot about the dispelling technique he used to reduce the stress of information now he had to deal with a mind shattering head ache and it hurt as hell.

Unlucky for him his rest was cut short as he heard someone call his name. Thinking nothing of it he decided to ignore the voice but he heard it again this time a bit closer than before. 'wonder who that is, only a few people know me here' he thought briefly before it hit him 'Including...' raising up his head quickly he looked around hoping that he was right.

Laughing "someones feeling really energetic today" was the only response the intruder gave. "m-mei"naruto stuttered blushing as he studied her. This was the first time he had seen her clearer, sure the first day they met he could tell she was good looking but now having a good look he could sum her up in one word 'beautiful' he thought still looking at her saying nothing.

Mei is a tall, slender woman with fair skin. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals, shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes and purple lipstick.

Naruto coughing as he tried to regain his composure "uh you looking good"he said trying to think of a something less akward. Meanwhile he was panicking in his thoughts 'screw me sideways and call me willy, how in the hell is she this good-looking. she's way outta my league '.

Laughing at his reaction "same could be said about you naruto kun" she said before continuing "so any particular reason why you sleeping on a public bench".

"just had a really stressful day and decided to rest a bit"he replied scratching the back of his head as he chuckled lightly.

"Oh...sorry for disturbing your rest ,how bout I make it up to you" mei said with her tone changing into a sultry tone as she licked her lip. Sweating vigorously naruto responding "nah its ok, if you don't mind me asking what you doing here" looking away at her. 'hot' was the only word that echoed in his mind.

"i heard the zoo here is really awesome so i wanted to check it out, but i kinda dunno where it is" mei said feeling slightly embarrassed, since she arrived she had not had time to explore the village. So when she heard about the zoo she decided to go see it, a chance to ditch Ao and the others.

Looking away from naruto as if she expected him to make fun of her mei observed the civilians passing by them, she watched as many couples passed by them holding hands some other kissing and openly flirting with each other.

Confused about why she suddenly went silent naruto observed her, he saw what she was looking at and he took note of her sudden change of emotions before she quickly hid it. "do you know where it is" she said smiling at him trying to hide her sadness.

Silently looking at her for a while naruto knew what she was doing, when he was younger he hid all his anger and sadness behind cheerful smiles so it was really easy for him to tell the real deal from a copy cat. "yeah, but directing you from here is going to be a bit confusing" he replied calmly.

Thinking for a while "would you mind taking me there, that is if your not busy" she said hoping naruto would take the bait. Going to the zoo alone was like going to some fancy restaurant alone you would draw unnecessary attention to yourself.

Naruto stared blankly for a while before blinking repeatedly his mind processing what she said 'is she asking me out. No no she said she didn't know the way there so I'm only an escort. But then again this seems like a good opportunity to...' he thought mentally smirking. "if i didn't know better mei chan i would say your asking me out".

'nice plan but too bad Naruto kun' mei thought mentally laughing at how easily he fell for her trap " what if i am na-ru-to KUN" she said giving him a smirk while emphasizing on the 'kun' as she leaned forward as if trying to give him a peck giving him a clear view of her cleavage. "Don't tell me your going to turn me down" she continued faking a sad look switch mood from sexy to sad quickly.

Gulping trying to avoid looking at her cleavage while failing Naruto thought 'a trap? No I must not loose' enjoying her teasing "then its a date" he said giving her a full blown smile not really getting a good comeback.

Surprisingly mei blushed for a bit before suppressing it. 'interesting' mei thought getting up " why dont we start going" she said feeling hyped about how their 'date' would turn out.

Nodding his head naruto got up hanging his backpack on his shoulder as they both walked from the park.

* * *

**Some minutes later at the zoo**

Naruto chuckled as he looked at mei feeling the excitement she was obviously failing to contain "you really do like animals? " he said as he paid some money for tickets (i don't know how zoos work so i think you pay for some kind of pass that allows you to walk freely).

"Of course animals are so cute and adorable" mei replied smilling. Normally she wouldn't let herself show most of her girly side but she felt comfortable around naruto ,it also helped that he payed attention to her.

"i feel like i should be concerned about an animal stealing my date" naruto said looking slightly down which earned some giggles from other people. imagining himself on an alter as he heard an unknown voice say 'ladies and gentlemen i give you uzumaki naruto, the fist man to loose his date to an animal' naruto was mentally crying.

Laughing " i doubt that would happen" she said noticing naruto get slightly happy she decided to have some fun with him."but against a panda you might have some problems there naruto kun".

"then i just have to keep you away from the panda section" he said smirking proudly at his master plan.

They spent their time seeing various animals and getting to know each other after all that's what dates are about, They exchanged stories and Naruto mad her laugh most of the time there it was really fun. Deciding to end their date when it was getting late naruto walked mei to her hotel.

The walk to the hotel was not much they both talked and enjoyed each others company. But something else happened, they had stopped to buy some ice cream while naruto was chatting with the clerk mei apparently had gotten distracted looking at a passing couple she couldn't help it but curl her fist.

Noticing she was not answering him about the flavor she wanted he observed what she was interested in for a while before looking at her, seeing the same emotion as the one she displayed at the park. Naruto frowned slightly before covering it with a smile he stretched his hands forward before poking her by her side, this caught her by surprise making her jump a bit, making a weird sound.

" oh my kami did you just eep" he laughed not expecting such a reaction from her.

"i did not, i-i" mei said in denial trying to think of a good lie. But naruto was just looking at her smiling waiting for a response.

"i think it was cute" he said giving her a wide smile which instantly got her silent." now why don't you make an order, we got some ice cream to devour" he concluded playfully giving her a cheeky grin.

The clerk watched them with amusement as mei made her order. "You two are so adorable" she said to Naruto.

"Thanks" he replied.

"So how long have you two been dating" she added happily looking at them.

'dating' was all Naruto and mei mentally repeated as they looked at each other blushing slightly. 'well we do look like a couple' Naruto thought as he looked at mei briefly before replying "not for long, hopefully we would last for a very long time" as he rested his hand on mei's shoulder making her blush the clerk squealed with delight from his response as she rushed to give them their order, not wanting to intrude on their date.

Quickly collecting their ice cream naruto paid before exchanging farewells with the clerk as they took their leave. Removing his hand for her shoulder he decided to try a risky move by stretching his single hand towards mei's he asked for her hand which mei suspicious agreed to.

Now they were walking hand in hand, it was exciting and weird to mei. Thinking of why he would suddenly make a brave move she concluded that he had noticed her reaction to the passing couple or it was payback for all her teasing, so testing her theory she said "that was a nice plan back there i almost failed to notice what you did there " looking at their linked fingers .

Chuckling slightly from being caught he said "Come on we're on a date it's only natural for us to hold hands".

Observing him if his response was a lie "next time do it from the start" mei said pouting from his response.

"Yes ma'am" he said saluting her while smiling at her implying the possibility of another date 'nice going romeo' he mentally applaued himself for his slick save.

When they got there naruto they said their goodbyes with mei asking naruto if he could show her around the village the next day that is if he wasn't busy. Quickly agreeing it was decided that he would meet her at the hotel early in the morning.

* * *

**The third day**

Basically naruto and mei spending their day going site seeing in the village. It wasn't a very interesting thing to do but He saw this as an opportunity from kami for him to strengthen their developing closeness , so he spent most of his time trying to know more about her and keeping her entertained. It also helped that Mei was making it a bit easier for his advances this gave him the boost in confidence that he could accomplish his goal by the end of the day.

He was able to ask her out to the festival which was something that he was a bit scared of, luckily she accepted.

* * *

**_sorry for the taking so long to post the chapter but I was kinda confused on if I should try to cover up the whole Naruto and Mei romance in one chapter but I decided to cut it half today and from most of your observation from the chapter you can tell I know noting about romance or the weird way stuff like that works so I'm basically trying everything I have seen in movies._**

**_Also some might not like the way I portray Mei or other characters but I'ma trying to blend it with how regular people behave thus the personality deviation , tbh it would be impossible to make them feel like the real deal.i also feel like since movies can actually make a girl fall in love with a guy just by seeing him 'love at first sight' so it also can be possible to fall in love with someone in four days._**

**_The next chapter would probably hold a lemon scene.._**

**_yup that's all have fun and tell me what you thought of this chapter be it good or bad Im curious._**


	6. Festival spirit

**Hey everybody this is my first ever fanfic so I would appreciate it if you tell what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto and all rights are reserved to Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning this is a Naruto x mei x hinata fic, not sure if i should make it a harem fanfic tho but if i feel i can smoothly other girls i might give it a try. Several changes to canon throughout**

* * *

Today was finally the day of the festival,Naruto was up early he had a hard time sleeping as he was super excited about the date . He turned to look at jiraiya's futon and on it laid a note, stretching to collect it he opened the note quickly skimming through it he smiled as he threw the note away. On a normal day he would have at least felt disappointed that jiraiya ditched him but not today,he was determined that today nothing was going to upset him or come in the way of his plans.

Cleaning himself up Naruto looked at the time noticing that he woke up at 6:00AM which was too early and with little things to do he had to pass time, so he created two clones sending one to make sure his clothes were intact,while the second to prepare food. Then he quickly actived his resistance seals before telling the clones that he was going for a jog.

He jogged for two hours before going to a secluded place where he created 50 clones sending them in tens to work on his wind element control,fuinjutsu,sensory skills,chakra control and improving his taijutsu. Sure Naruto was confident that he was already pretty strong but that was no excuse for him to lazy around and with the akatsuki after his ass he needed to be at his best ,telling the clones to dispel in six hours time he had to go back to the house to clean up,eat and meditate hopefully time would have gone alot by then.

* * *

**Timeskip**

**At Naruto's Room**

He had completed all his task and now he still had two hours left before he was to go pick Mei up from the location they decided to meet at. Thinking of anything possible he could do to pass time he decided to meditate ,telling the clones to wake him up when it was time for him to clean up again before leaving.

Getting into a meditation pose he closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm himself. It took him a while but he was able to close his mind from everything around him. but now he was waking up in his mindscape looking around he couldn't help but frown as he was surrounded by a massive sewer, 'it was disappointing that his mind was represented with a sewer it was also weird how he got some kind of feeling like he was being watched..it was weird but then again having another entity in his mind was far more weirder' he thought as he got up from his position looking around he decided the best at to kill time would be to explore.

He had been walking for what felt like hours and finally came to the conclusion that 'his mind was a terrible place to be'. Everything looked the same way tunnels leading to more tunnels with hallways looking like some place used in horror movies, creepy old looking rusted doors added with the fact that all the bulbs seemed to flicker constantly it wouldn't surprise him if ghosts were here. 'someone should probably change the bulbs here' he thought mentally laughing.

Getting serious he said "but what was that" he thoughts clouded by one specific hallway that was basically destroyed the whole floor and wall gone making it look like a Clif stretching deep, leading into a big room similar to that which kyuubi was in. Sure a destroyed room was no where scary, but it was the fact that the whole floor was covered with what looked like moving shadows and the energy he felt was the same chill he talked of earlier. That room was by far the scariest thing he had seen so far.

Noticing a familiar room he was about to step in before he heard his clones voice ,it seemed like they were waking him up. Feeling his body becoming week almost as if he was fainting he dropped knees first into the water that covered the floor as his vision blurred to reality.

"Boss it's almost time" one of the clones responded excitedly as he noticed Naruto waking up.

"Thanks...how much time do we have left" he asked getting up from his previous posture.

"Thirty minutes, I think it would be best to get prepared earlier so you can arrive on time" one said while the other one that woke him up nodded in agreement.

Sighing Naruto decided they were right and went to the task of cleaning up and wearing the clothes he planned to wear before going out.

* * *

**Several minutes later**

Naruto walked towards the park trying his best to calm down his excitement apparently the road he usually uses was really crowed so he had to use some other road but luckily it didn't take him long

Taking a quick turn into a corner he bumped into someone hearing an 'eep' followed by a thud. He quickly regained his composure before checked to see if the person he collided with was okay.

"Sorry I didn't see you there...you okay" Naruto said stretching his hand to pick up the dazed girl. Staring at her for a second he could tell he had seen her before but he couldn't remember where.

"No its fine,it's kinda my fault too" she sad taking his hand as he pulled her up.

Looking at him she suddenly smiled " i really didn't expect to run into you this way" she said lightly giggling at the joke as she dusted herself.

Quickly scanning his memory for any information on the woman he remembered that she was the shy waiter from the restaurant "hahaah me too miss..." he said stoping as he didn't know her name.

"Hanekawa mind telling me yours" she said .

"Naruto..." he sad remembering he had to leave "oh shit I'm late, sorry I have to go"he said running while waving at the girl

"Wait would yo-...well it was nice seeing you again"said the downcast girl as she continued her journey.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Arriving at the park he noticed a figure seating on a bench patiently, observing the person Naruto couldn't help but feel excited as he stared at the person from a far, thinking of how creepy he would seem if people saw him he quickly rushed to the person.

Noticing someone approaching her Mei turned her focus towards it. Smiling when she heard him say " Sorry I'm late..Hope I didn't keep you waiting for long".

Getting up she replied "it's okay ,besides I just got here a few minutes ago".

"So anyway how do I look" she said quickly getting into a pose where she moved her right leg behind her left while she arched her back a bit forward with her hands behind her back awaiting his response.

Mei wore a kimono that was dark red with beautiful light pink cherry blossoms scattered across it and the sash accompanying it was a cheery bright red color. The fan she had placed securely in her bow made her look like royalty. Naruto thought as he looking at her.

Mei could tell he was stunned at her attire by the way he was gawking, so she decided to have some fun with him saying "come-on I'm not that ugly that you have to stare " while faking a sad expression which did it's work of snapping him out of his trance.

"no no no Y-you look absolutely b-beautiful Mei chan! " Was all he could say before he realized what he had said and tried to change the subject.

"Eh I mean the kimono looks good on you...uh why don't we get going?" he concluded scratching the back of his head.

"Okay...loverboy" Mei replied smiling happy with his response. She took his arm and the blush darkened on both of their faces, mostly naruto's as Mei was able to suppress her's.

"We can get some food to eat, maybe try a few games...Is that good with you ?" Naruto said looking a Mei, wanting to know if she had anything else she wanted to do. His plans were basics of what people do,but there was still a high chance that the plan could change along the line.

Satisfied when he saw her nod her head. He replied "Alright then, let's have fun!" Pumping his fist upward with excitement which earned a giggle from mei. Taking her hand in his they began their walk to the festival location which was only a 7 minute walk distance.

To their surprise the festival had already begun , Naruto couldn't help but be blown away by the sight before him ,it was amazing lanterns hanging at every corner brightening the streets and everything. He watched people converse and others having fun and the loud music it was exciting. He wanted to have as much fun as he could today but more importantly enjoy it with Mei.

Turning to look at his date he couldn't help but blush,she looked magnificent with the lantern light bouncing off her skin ' if someone told me I would do something like this with someone as good looking as her a few years ago I wouldn't have believed it' he thought returning his gaze to the on-going festival.

"So what you wanna do first...play games or explore?" Naruto said excitedly as he continuously shot suggestions at her.

"Hmmm i'm fine with exploring...maybe we can see something fun to do" mei said before using her free hand to slowly clean her button lip. Which made Naruto blush intensively before turning his head away from Mei.

So it was settled then they began walking around looking at different games and stands there for something to do,it was getting troublesome as the crowd of people intensified but luckily Mei found something. Quickly pulling Naruto she dragged him to a place where many people were dancing.

'I knew I was forgetting something' Naruto thought panicking. He had absolutely no idea how to dance. Thinking of a good excuse would be hard and declining would not be a good option either Naruto was contemplating a good excuse.

Not waiting for an answer mei took his arm. "Come on it would be fun" Mei said dragging Naruto to the arena where the first dance was beginning.

* * *

**Several Dances Later~**

Naruto said as he danced with mei trying to match her tone "Dancing really takes alot of energy."

"Haha if that's what you call dancing" Mei joked while moving her body to the rythm

"Oh shut it,i'm doing a lot better than before" he said with his voice reducing as he reached the end of the sentence.

Earlier he had a hard time keeping up with the whole dancing as he was luckily Mei was patient with him as he was rather cautious about making a fool of himself or stepping on mei now at least he was progressing slowly while copying how other couples danced too.

But that was short lived when a slow music started playing.

Naruto noticing the change of pace the music was going began to panic, he quickly looked at the other couples to see what was going and to his surprise everyone was dancing completely differently from the earlier dances to his surprise Mei leaned closer to him her body pressing closely to his she rested her head on his chest while moving to the rythm.

hearing his heart beat Mei decided to calm him down "relax Naruto-kun, just go with the flow" she said softly.

Unsure of what to do Naruto tried to calm down and with a blush tinting his cheeks he decided to make a bold move as he moved his hands to her rather thin waist while trying to match her pace.

Unable to see the peaceful look on mei's face with her tinted cheeks blushing from his action.

* * *

**Some minutes later**

"Well that's enough torturing for one day" Mei said gently separating from Naruto, signalling him she wanted to do something else.

"That's true...wait torturing?" Naruto replied running up to catch up to Mei. Thinking of what she meant by torturing "oh my kami you did that on purpose" he exclaimed loudly while pointing at her

"To be honest i just had a hunch and wanted to see if I was correct...the rest was your doing" Mei said smirking at him.

Naruto replied "You...bleh I give up". muttering something about 'devious beautiful women' he began sulking much to the amusement of Mei.

"How about we get something to eat?" Naruto said breaking from his mini brooding moment.

"That's fine by me" Mei said as they made their way to a food stand. The amount of people queued was not really encouraging,so they decided to checked out the games first. There was an, archery game ,and a knife throwing game and several other games.

Today was a day for both of them to have fun. Glancing at mei he could tell she was excited from the way her eyes sparkled but he couldn't tell which particular game she wanted to play, giving her a foxy grin "Make your pick my lady" he asked bowing down slightly jokingly.

Giggling at his playful antics Mei looked around until she saw something that interested her "why don't we try that one" pointing at a game booth where lots of people were gathered a banner with 'test your might' was written boldly in black paint.

"Let's go!!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly before taking Mei's hand in his as they made their way towards the crowd.

Discretely joining the crowd they stayed to observe what the game was about which luckily did not take them long to find out as a muscular man wearing a black short that hugged him and was shirtless explained loudly. "Like I said before the game is really simple all you have to do is use this hammer over here to hit this button which will cause a lever to move up depending on your strength level but if you can reach the highest point on the bar you get a special prize" he said while pointing at the highest point.

"Anyone up for the challenge step right up buy a ticket and test your might" he shouted the last part loudly. Naruto and Mei clapped along with the crowd as they watched as many people stepped forward, a lot of them were mostly guys hoping to either impress their dates or many other girls watching.

It was funny and interesting watching most of them not even making the lever lift up across the third bar and the top was the thirteenth. The muscular guy seemed saddened about this and decided to try again repeating all he had said he waited for people to participate but no one was coming out again.

Pausing for a while he decided to try something "ok ok as a motivation if you can get the highest point instead of one gift you get two " he said hoping someone would try again sadly no one came most of the people who failed earlier even started walking away already knowing they had no chance.

"Hmm why don't you give it a try Naruto kun" Mei whispered to him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean,we came here to play a game for two this is not that" Naruto replied while emphasising 'two'.

"True but that doesn't mean we can't still give it a try" she whispered back.

The muscular man desperately searching for people to persuade scanned the crowd until he found someone, quickly composing himself he said while staring at naruto "sir ,yes you the blonde guy you seem like someone with a lot of guts why don't you give it a try"

"Eh sorry but imma pass" Naruto said feeling unsure of the challenge.

"Oh come on " the man said observing Naruto he couldn't help but smirk slightly when he saw Mei beside him. " You know this seems like the perfect opportunity for you to win a gift for your girlfriend over there" the man continued refusing to take no for an answer.

Going into a thinking pose the muscular man said smirking "Oh I see your afraid of embarrassing you girl or are you a chicken" . Naruto was about to respond when Mei said "I can assure you my man is not a chicken and he can definitely win that game of yours" pointing at the man's game booth.

"You sure cuz I would really want to see that and I'm sure most of these kind folks here too" he replied motioning towards the crowd.

Now most of the people gathered had stopped to see what Naruto was going to do, some shouting about his honor as a man. Having picked up on what the muscular man was trying to do, Naruto decided that it was best to just go with the flow. Sighing he said "well it can't be helped, I guess I just have to beat this ".

The people leaving had decided to come back to see the outcome of the game even some others who heard the commotion had come to see.

Smiling Naruto stepped forward tugging Mei alongside him as he approached the muscular man.

Smirking mentally Naruto couldn't help but feel that dragging her along with him was payback for making him do this.

The crowd started cheering for him while the muscular man stood in front of them telling Naruto the rules. Naruto payed for a ticket before observing the button, he was basically contemplating how much strength he should apply that won't draw unnecessary attention towards him, from his observation it would require more force than that of a regular genin,maybe a mid chunin. But now stood the problem he had more strength than mid jounin, normally he would have weights reduce his full strength but now he had to do it himself which he wasn't that confident in so...

Mei mistaking his silence for fear decided to motivate him." Naruto kun how bout if you can get the highest score then I would give you a special reward" she said licking her lips rather slowly.

Naruto blushing madly trying to compose himself but was finding it hard as his heart beat increased rapidly while his mind suddenly started bringing out lines from jiraiya's book. Naruto readied himself while trying to suppress all the screams from his mind telling him not the fuck shit up,he struck the button.

_Boom!_

There was silence as everyone watched with their mouth going slightly open the lever rise up until it went past it's Mark completely shattering the top and sailing away.

Mei along with everyone's eyes opened surprised at what he had just done. Naruto regaining his mind after the loud crack sound made by the hammer observed what he had done, he had failed to suppress his strength fully now the button was destroyed with some of the booth cracked an the whole top where the lever flew off was broken he swallowed hard the lump in his throat.

Taking a step back Naruto was surprised he had reacted that way towards what Mei said but unlucky for him his surprise ended when he bumped into someone,quickly turning around he saw that it was the muscular man and he looked really pissed.

"Where you think your going brat" he said cracking his knuckles as he gave him a wicked grin.

* * *

**Sometime after the incident.**

"Oh my God I can't believe that just happened" said a laughing Mei as she held on to her sides trying to calm down.

Apparently after the incident the muscular man had forced Naruto to pay for what he damaged, and with the lever going off the top it was recorded that he failed since the goal was to hit the top and go back ,it surprised everyone including Naruto himself , who was currently mumbling about how life was unfair.

Patting him on the back Mei decided to cheer him up "why don't we try another game"

About to respond he was interrupted by mei's moaning stomach. Laughing lightly Naruto said " ok but first let's get something to at least eat, hopefully now some stands would be free" he said, taking mei's arm in his.

The food stands were still crowded so they opted to walking around looking for anything to eat. Naruto was getting a bit frustrated about it but luckily when he was about to say something they saw a shop that was not as crowded as the others, smiling brightly Naruto tugged Mei alongside him as he went in.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

"Man that tasted good" Naruto moaned as he ate the dango they had just purchased from the shop.

"Uh hmm" Mei mumbled while still munching on hers.

Briefly looking at Mei ,Naruto turned his attention to the sky, "it's getting kinda late tho" he said frowning slightly

"We used up a lot of time searching for food" she laughed lightly. Pausing for a while she said "to be honest I have to be asleep soon, I have a trip to make"

"Eeh what about the business stuff you mentioned" Naruto said now getting confused.

"Hahaha it's been taken care of for a while now" she laughed trying to reduce the tension.

Laughing loudly Naruto scratched the back of his head "well then why don't we play one last game before I take you home"

"Sure" Mei said smirking.

"This time I'm picking" he replied smiling Brightly as they began the search for a good game.

Seeing a game booth Naruto studied it before grinning he talked to the person in charge before paying for both himself and mei . Each of them had five small plastic rings they could toss on the bottles to win a prize. They grinned at each other before competing on who would first win. Naruto now rejuvenated with energy went through his really quickly and ended up failing, which was weird as normally he had a lot of luck on his side.

so he opted to cheering for mei, sadly Mei so far had managed to knock down a bottle and fail three times.

Cheering on Naruto watched as she studied the bottles for a while before finally throwing the ring. Staring wide eyes as the ring sailed and turned slowly in the air unit...

_*Click*_

The ring landed on the neck of a bottle and settled there with a little spin. "We won!" Mei shouted excitedly as she jumped throwing her arms around Naruto hugging him. He looked stunned but was wearing a huge smile on his face happy about the turn of events. Then one of the vendors running the game held the bottle of drink.

"Amazing...but Mei chan you still have one ring left" Naruto said noticing she still was holding one ring.

"Let's see if i can do it again" Mei replied getting into focus as she stared at the bottles again before throwing...

"I was sure I had it that last time" Mei said to Naruto as they walked back to the hotel

"At least you won something" Naruto replied feeling a bit disappointed. He always had an unnatural amount of luck but today was different.

* * *


	7. Burning desire

**Hey everybody this is my first ever fanfic so I would appreciate it if you tell what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto and all rights are reserved to Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning this is a Naruto x mei x hinata fic, not sure if i should make it a harem fanfic tho but if i feel i can smoothly add other girls i might give it a try. Several changes to canon throughout**

* * *

The walk from the festival to mei's hotel was relatively comfortable that is apart from the few brief awkward silence and unspoken glances they had fun talking with each other, but like every good thing it had to come to an end.

Now here they are standing in front of the hotel entrance "well I guess this is it..." Naruto said akwardly not really knowing what else to say.

"Yep..." Mei replied while looking a bit downcast.

Naruto not liking the current aura tried to brighten it up.

"Hahaha thanks for tonight Mei chan...I had lots of fun, ya know despite failing to get a prize in all the games we played" Naruto said while grinning at Mei. He was a bit disappointed that their relationship was just going to end like that,despite the possibility that they could meet again, who knows maybe she might have someone by then or it might be on the battlefield on opposite sides.

"Yeah you did loose a lot tho" Mei said giggling as if finding his bad luck funny.

"Some comforter you are" Naruto replied faking a sad look which made Mei laugh

"But I was really hoping to get you something" Naruto said scratching his head to hide his embarrassment.

"It's fine, at least we got to have fun" Mei replied looking at him a light mink hue tinting her cheeks

"I guess..." about to counter but loosing the energy Naruto went silent

The both of them went silent for a while.

"Well then goodnight Mei Chan. Safe journey tomorrow" Naruto said turning from her he began walking away slowly. He wanted to do more but currently he wasn't really feeling motivated enough.

Not really expecting a response from her it came as a surprise when he heard her say as if she was uncertain

"Hey Naruto kun...how bout one last game?".

Pausing mid step Naruto took a while to analyze what he just heard quickly turning around he was greeted by the sight of a smirking Mei. "I'm listening" was all he could say turning to look at her as he moved his focus.

"You know I was thinking since we're not going to be seeing each other much...so what you think" Mei said looking hopefully at him.

"That would be cool and all but...you need to rest for tomorrow" Naruto said despite the fact that he wanted to spend more time with her.

"A few minutes won't hurt, besides you should think of it as a way to reclaim your prize" she said this time ending with a more seductive undertone as she licked her lower lip.

A blush now tinting his lips Naruto stutter "w-what do you have in mind". Mentally cursing himself for loosing his cool.

Going into a thinking pose Mei stayed for a while before she said " I dunno".

Sweat dropping at her antics Naruto was about to suggest something.

"What I do know is that it involves you, she said pointing at Naruto, myself and that bottle" she concluded pointing at the bottle Naruto was holding.

"So it's a drinking competition" Naruto said summing it up. Watching Mei nod her head he continued "now the hard part would be finding somewhere to do this". getting into his thoughts 'with all the bars closed due to the festival finding a place would be hard'.

"That's not really a problem" Mei said smirking,she grabbed his hand and pulled him along into the hotel.

* * *

**Inside the hotel**

Naruto was astonished by the beauty of the place. Discretely observing the architecture of the hotel Naruto could tell that it had taken a lot of money to build it.

A bald man wearing a black and white yakuta approached them quickly ignoring all the other guests who bad others having conversations in the lobby. Bowing to Mei the man spoke "welcome back Miz-Mei Sama"

Giving a friendly smile mei replied while entwining her fingers with Naruto's "thank you, it's good to be back Daichi san"

Naruto blushing from the fact that his fingers were now tangled with Mei's, he decided to observe the hotel pretending as if he wasn't still paying attention to her conversation.

"Is there anything you need, I can be of assistance" Daichi said with a firm voice that carried a lot of respect.

Thinking briefly Mei asked if he could have the cook make a light meal for her and her guest and even deliver it to her room.

"Any particular meal in mind Mei Sama" Daichi asked waiting for her response.

Thinking for a while she turned to Naruto "what would you like to eat Naruto kun".

Blushing from the attention he was getting as most of the other guests talking stopped and instead focused on him "Eh I would like some miso ramen" Naruto said politely.

"Ramen?...well then two miso ramen oh and can you deliver a message to my escorts telling them I'm going to be busy and will not tolerate disturbance" Mei said to the man firmly

Bowing slightly Daichi replied "I would have the cook prepare it immediately and will see to it that your message gets delivered personally".

"Thank you, now let's go Naru kun" Mei said smiling slightly before she continued walking with Naruto.

"Naru ??" Said a confused Naruto when they had kept some distance between them and the 'Daichi guy'.

"Yep short for Naruto, it's cute and easy with the lips" Mei said smirking before continuously repeating "Naru kun" with different expressions.

Steering his gaze towards Mei,Naruto decided to say what was on his mind "do you think it was best to order food for two knowing I wouldn't stay long"

"I'm sure you can make some time for a little meal, after all we weren't able to find something descent at the festival to eat" Mei said with an innocent look on her face.

Sighing lightly ,Naruto couldn't help but smile a bit. It made him happy that Mei was trying to spend more time with him despite today being possibily their last time seeing each other. 'I should be a lot more straightforward with her' he thought glancing at her.

"I am a bit hungry tho" Naruto said, contemplating if he made the right choice. 'from a simple game to food I wouldn't be surprised if we end up doing more 'he couldn't help but think.

"Hahaha almost like I can read your mind" Mei said jokingly.

"More like stomach" Naruto replied making fun of her.

Laughing a bit at his response, and so they continued chatting with each other joking occasionally.

* * *

**Some minutes later.**

The walk to mei's suite was rather weird, with most of the people they passed bowing to her. Naruto had no true knowledge of who Mei was just as she had little of him. It felt like the two of them had made an unspoken pact not to pry into each other's personal life too deep.

Reaching the door Naruto studied it as Mei pulled out her key to enter.

Heightening his senses Naruto prepared for what was to come next. Unaware that Mei felt the sudden change of air, smiling she decided to keep silent.

Looking at Naruto Mei could tell that he was surveying the room. She had been observing his reaction for some seconds, deciding to speak she said "so what you think" while using her hands to emphasize the room.

The room was spacious,with walls made of stones rather than fusuma (sliding wall panels using in Japan. They are made up of wooden frame covered by paper or cloth on both sides), understanding that this was probably done more for security purpose than design but never the less the design was beautiful with lots of windows for good ventilation and the mix of milkish gold colour with purple for some places mixed perfectly, the walls had paintings hung on them and the rooms still retained the sliding doors but had stronger wood,the floor itself had some clean wood.

The furniture inside seemed to be the same kinda stuff you see in a regular house with only flower pots decorating the place.

"Uh well it's nice and all but it looks like it'll cost quite a lot of money" Naruto said summing up his observation.

"Hahaha it would cost a lot for an average person, but I'm an exception" she said before he could say anything.

"Cool" Naruto said not really having a response.'she must be really rich or something' naruto thought having heard her response.

"I'll be right back I have to change into something more comfortable" Mei said smirking at him.

"No problem, but if you keep me waiting long enough you might just come back to a passed out Naruto and an empty bottle of wine" Naruto replied jokingly while lifting up the wine bottle up.

"Hahaha don't you dare, oh and try anything funny I'mma deal with ya" Mei said jokingly while she leaned on the bedroom door frame.

Lifting up his hands to signal his surrender Naruto said " I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing", swallowing his saliva in fear. Naruto had learned a long time ago mostly from jiraiya that getting on a woman's bad side was not the right thing to ever do.

"That's good to know" she said smiling brightly before going in and sliding the door shut.

Taking his time Naruto decided to study some of the paintings. He was always fascinated by art,the way it seemed like everyone had their own unique style, almost like how no to person can have the exact chakra feel. it was disappointing that he wasn't good at it.

Hearing a knock on the door Naruto turned his gaze towards it steering suspiciously. 'must be that Daichi guy' he thought

A sliding door drew his attention to Mei who was only showing her head for some reason "mind getting that for me" she said

"Sure" Naruto said before blushing slightly when he noticed mei's shoulder show, it was clear now she still had not changed clothes.

"Thanks" was all Mei said before closing the door.

Opening the door Naruto was greeted by the sight of a person wearing a light grey kimono with white design along the neck, the person looked pretty plain kinda like a brown headed Kabuto without the glasses.

"My name is kato sosake...sorry for intruding but I was told to bring your order" he said bowing slightly.

"Cool come in" Naruto said smiling as he stepped aside the door letting him inside.

Moving a cart which he kept outside with him, he entered into the room and began dropping the covered food on the table along with a big bottle of sake and two cups.

Feeling his eyes twitch when he noticed the bottle. Naruto wasn't a real fan of alcohol, with his major problem being the fact that when one gets drunk your sense of awareness drastically drops it was a bad thing for ninjas and also the smell 'yuk'.

"Hmm naru kun who's there" Mei's curious voice interrupted him from the other side of the room a bit loudly.

Keeping his gaze on kato Naruto replied "it's the waiter, he brought the food"

"That's good" Mei said sounding excited.

Bowing to Naruto kato started the process of moving his cart. Stopping him Naruto said "uh kato san why's the drink here". He was curious and wanted to know the answer.

Getting slightly surprised from what Naruto said he replied " I was told to bring it here... something about a festival gift".

"That makes sense" Naruto said chuckling lightly, it was best to just drop it.

Kato nodding his head quickly left the room closing the door behind him. The moment the door shut Mei opened the other room door walking out, she had changed her clothe now into a simple plain milk coloured t shirt which looked like cotton but extra lightil in texture and a nice dark blue shorts ( some plain sport shorts.) . 'Looks like her sleeping clothes' Naruto thought, quickly summing up that they were when he noticed one big thing , no two big things Mei boobs were now more defined meaning she was wearing no bra even her shorts which was a bit spacious aided in showing her curves and nice thick thighs.

Blushing Naruto turned his gaze back to her face " so what's first food or drinks" he said eager to finally taste ramen after a long time.

"Let's eat first then maybe rest for sometime before drinking any thing" she said sounding uncertain her decision was right.

* * *

**An hour later**

They had gotten some descent rest after their meal and now we're ready to begin the competition.

At first, when the drinking game started, they matched each other drink for drink. They all seemed to be holding it quite well but soon it became clear that one of them could hold their alcohol better.

Mei was getting very red in face but Naruto looked to be handling it just fine.

Unknown to mei it was basically impossible for Naruto to get drunk, with the kyuubi chakra flowing in him it was basically filtering any foreign substance it detected in his body thus negating the whole alcohol in the wine.

Mei still having a bit of control whined " we just drank like five cups,how are you still sober"

"Hahaha you didn't think something weak like this would get me drunk" Naruto said laughing loudly while scratching his head.

"Then I guess we'll just have to drink more" Mei said smirking at him as she poured more for the two of them.

Cup after cup they drank,now they were about the finish the bottle the waiter brought too.

Looking at Naruto, Mei was surprised at the fact he didn't look flushed. It made no sense, "yau shwure your nat cheating" a drunk Mei said moving forward till she was directly in front of his face.

"I'm not.. it's like I said the drinks not strong enough" Naruto said stuttering.

"mmmhh...if you shay so" Mei said pouring one more glass thus emptying the bottle sliding it to Naruto she watched as he drank it like it water to him.

"Looks like I lost " Mei said sighing sadly.

Doing her best to get up on her feet mei stood up clumsily "well as promised here's yaw reward" she said moving towards him slowly.

"Why don't we wai-" not finishing his sentence as he saw Mei trip on nothing, he quickly jumped to catch her before she injured herself.

Wrapping his arms around her Naruto absorbed the impact from the fall.

**_'Thud'_**They stayed still for some seconds still surprised at what just happened, their bodies joined together.

"Are you okay" he asked to know her condition although he felt like she was unharmed.

trying to process what just happened she said "yesh I think.."

Happy that she was uninjured "that's good" he muttered relaxing his body.

Feeling Mei move her legs then her hands gently till she broke their hugging position. She was now sitting on his waist, opening his eyes he noticed Mei was now looking back and forth from where she stood previously to their current position. 'probably still confused' he thought while blushing from the sudden contact.

Fixing her gaze on him she finally spoke laughing as if nothing happened "that wash cwazy...Buh it gat the work done still".

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Naruto.

it was when Mei started adjusting her form did their position register to him. "Err what are you doing" he said now getting both excited and afraid.

Moving her fingers on his chest she said sultry while licking her lips" giving yau whas's yaws". It was clear now his mind was officially blown. Gaping at Mei like a fish he said nothing, still trying to process what was going on.

Not waiting for an answer she drove in and started kissing his neck even nibbling on it. Now it was clear to Naruto she was seriously drunk, at least that's what it looked like.

"Mei Chan s-stop your d-ddrunk" Naruto protested despite liking the feeling and enjoying her aroma . He tried again pushing her lightly hoping that she would regain her senses.

"Aww come on don't yaw want yor prize for winning" she said looking innocently at him. Happy that she could continue Mei dove in again.

About to speak he was cut off as she gave him pecks before moving to his ear sucking on his earlobes. His resolve was starting to crumble really fast,he needed to stop this before they both do something they might regret

"I-i do but we shouldn't do this" Naruto stopped trying to think of how he should put his words for her to understand.

Stopping her attack Mei sat up. Looking at him a little confused she said "why ?, doesn't it feel good".

"It feels great and all, it's just that-"Naruto about to finish was interrupted by Mei.

"Your not gay right?"Mei said gaining a disappointed look.

"No! , I'm very much into women" Naruto said quickly not wanting her to get the wrong message.

**_*silence*_**

A bit happy that she had stopped now Naruto began trying to calm himself. Feeling a bit satisfied he was beginning to get worried as Mei had not said or moved for a while.

"I see..."Mei said sadly getting off him slowly avoiding his face she looked a bit embarrassed for some reason. "I'm sorry i thought yaw felt the same way"

Staring at Mei for a while Naruto tried to figure out what she was talking about. 'The same way...does she think that I don't like her or what?' Naruto thought watching a drunk Mei try her best to leave the room which made no sense as this was her room. Inner Naruto screaming at him to 'fix shit real quick' gave him the kick he needed.

Standing up Naruto quickly went towards Mei luckily he was not drunk so he quickly caught up to her, taking her hand in his naruto quickly turned her around as gently as he could, he used his other hand to close the slightly open door then locking it, pushing his body on hers Naruto said "I think you misinterpreted what I was going to say".

"What are you-" Mei about to reply but Naruto was not going to let things get any worse, so he did what come to his mind and silenced her with his lips.'they do say actions speak louder than words' said inner Naruto happy that now Mei was listening to quiet enough to probably listen to him.

"Now are you ready to talk" he said giving her a bright smile, he watched as she absently nodded her head while blushing.

"Good" Naruto said picking her bridal style which earned him a gasp from the auburn colour haired woman.

Walking back to the where they previously occupied he sat on the ground bringing her on his lap. Naruto began clearing up the misunderstanding and the reason why he turned her down being that he felt she was acting under the influence of the alcohol and didn't want it to seem like he took advantage of a drunk woman.

It was going smooth as Mei finally understood. "Sho yaur saying if i wasn't drunk, yaw would have you know..." Mei said blushing

"Truthfully yes..." Naruto said blushing slightly.

"Why didn't you just say that" said an pouting Mei.

"I dunno maybe if someone would have bothered to listen to me instead of interrupting" Naruto deadpanned looking at Mei.

'Bleh' Mei stuck out her tongue like a child at him. "But if that's the problem I can fix that" she shifted from him into a meditation pose in front of Naruto.

Raising an eyebrow at what she was doing, making a hand sign she held it for a while making sure it had achieved it's goal.

She held it for two minutes straight before releasing.

Opening her eyes Mei smiled at him brightly looking completely sober "now we can continue".

"How? What did you do" said a confused Naruto.

"It's a secret" Mei said putting her finger on her lip. "Now why don't you come claim your prize" this time she she said it giving him a sexy smirk.

Observing her for a bit he could tell what she had tried to do was neutralize the alcohol in her system, it worked to some degree as she was sober but not 100% the alcohol was probably alot meaning it would take some time possibly not long for it to finally clear.

'you did say you would have fucked her if she was sober... technically she is.' he thought mentally psyching himself.

Crawling on his knees untill he was close to Mei he stared into her eyes for a while, waiting to see if this was really what she wanted.

Blushing from his intense gaze Mei turned her attention to the floor for some reason finding it interesting.

"You sure we should keep going, because from here on there's no backing out Mei chan" Naruto said staring at her seriously this time.

Shaking her head Mei said firmly "I'm sure"

Using his left hand to support his weight Naruto replied smiling happily" then prepare cuz from here on you belong to me and only me", lifting up her chin with his right hand he moving in closer reducing the distance between their faces.

* * *

**LEMON**

The kiss was a bit sloppy with it being Naruto's first kiss (that's if you don't count the accident with Sasuke).

Separating for a bit Naruto stared at her again now giving her a bright smile which she returned.

Without saying a word he moved in again this time kissing her with more vigour, sucking and kissing her soft lips like he was slurping ramen.

He really enjoyed how they felt, as if it was some kinda drug Naruto found himself wanting more and more of her. Licking her lower lips she opened her mouth letting his tongue invade her mouth. Mei started moving backward so that she was laying on her back,opening her legs she wanted him to get into a more comfortable position, following her Naruto moved at her pace never once slowing down in their tongue battle, he was now kneeling between her spread legs.

The battle was becoming more and .ore heated with both of the refusing to lose.Naruto was trying his best to control himself from falling into his own desires.

Unlucky for Naruto when he was already feeling happy that he had won Mei started grinding on his not so secret boner earning a grunt from Naruto.

Feeling his control becoming hard Naruto just decided to end their battle not wanting to lose.

"Cheater" Naruto said jokingly as he started trailing kisses and light pecks round her face Naruto moved to her jawline then her neck . Hearing Mei moan slightly brought a smile to his face happy that she was enjoying what he was doing going lower really slow moving lower he was sucking on her collar bone.

"Awww" moaned Mei digging her hand into his messy blond locks as she pushed his head closer to herself liking the feeling of his body stronger body touching hers.

Jerking forward slightly, Mei was surprised when she felt Naruto's hand on her waist sneaking under her shirt.

Burying his face in her ample chest Naruto was doing his best to memorize her aroma. Moving towards her right nipple Naruto took it in his mouth not caring that her shirt was still on he was sucking on it while his hand that he moved under her shirt came back up this time massaging her left breast. Caught off guard at how soft it felt despite the fact her shirt was still on Naruto couldn't help but say "amazing"

"Oooh Yee" moaned Mei rocking her hips in him. Hearing this brought a smile to Naruto's face as he was finding himself quickly liking the sound of a moaning Mei.

The feeling was becoming alot more intense ash he started switching between massaging and sucking the left and the right. Pinching and biting the nipples he was driving Mei overboard "keep going naruu kun" Mei moaned pushing his face into her mounds.

Rapidly moving her hands along Naruto's boy Mei was trying to remove his kimono but finding it hard. Getting frustrated with her efforts she instead started removing his sash around his waist, smiling a bit as she felt his clothe become less constraint she let the belt fall from her hand before moving back to the neck of his clothes sliding it off his shoulders. Naruto noticing what she was doing opted to using his lips as he used his hands to quickly discarded of his clothes throwing it aside, now only in his boxers he resumed his assault.

Naruto quickly moved his left hand from mei's breast downwards until it rested in the center of her legs. Rubbing her privates through her slightly wet shorts Naruto continued eating her boobs

It was obvious that Mei was really horny, the alcohol probably just crumbled her self restrain.

Rocking her hips Mei was moaning while trying to get as closer to his touch as possible. " Awww naru don't stop." Mei moaned while closing her eyes basking in pleasure.

Switching it up a bit Naruto had started speeding up his rubbing process. Wanting more he removed his hand moving it directly into her shorts going towards her slit. Feeling her wet pussy naruto inserted a finger into her inner walls which wasted no time in squeezing it. Hearing meis heart beat speed up Naruto began pumping his finger in and out slowly switching her breast he was now biting and pulling on her other nipple .

Adding another finger Naruto couldn't help but smile as he heard Mei gasp as she moaned from surprise. Not giving her time to rest Naruto added another finger into her slit, this time Mei spoke through moans " three really naruu".

"I can't help it" Naruto replied giggling into her boobs. He knew he was ignoring his own needs for hers but he wanted today to be one that she would forever remember, a day very special to both of them.

Impaling her with his fingers a few minutes Naruto decided it was time for them to move on. Removing his fingers from her pussy naruto decided to resume his breast attack going lower slowly he trailed kisses on her flat stomach even sucking on her Petit belly button Naruto finally reached her shorts smirking mischievously at her, he put his hands under the waist band which was elastic and began pulling them down.

Helping Mei slide them off Naruto smilled happy as he observed her current appearance , partially naked and a bit sweaty still she looked good.

Mei herself was taking her time to burn the image in her mind, his well toned tanned body with defined muscles and finally nice firm six packs showing. Running her fingers along his abs she smiled obviously liking what she was seeing.

Moving forward Naruto spread her legs a bit laying kisses along the insides of her thighs, purposely avoiding her pussy which was making Mei shiver. Deciding he had enough she faced her private direcly taking a nice long sniff of her aroma. He didn't know why but today he had been doing a lot of sniffing lately.

Briefly glancing at Mei he could see that she was blushing a lot more than earlier. 'probably from what I just did' Naruto thought. So spreading her legs this time with his hands Naruto couldn't help but lick his lips from what he was about to do.

" Naru kun what are y-aaaah" Mei about to ask why Naruto was staring at her like that screamed in absolute pleasure from Naruto eating her.

Pushing his tongue into her entrance electing a moan from her Naruto began licking cleaning her, he was swallowing everything. Placing light kisses on her wet hole. Feeling Mei groan and shake slightly he kissed her pussy lips and finally her cunt. 'now the real fun begins' Naruto thought smiling evilly. He dived in forcing his tongue into her little hole.

Hearing Mei moan in complete ecstacy he continued licking hungrily forcing his whole tongue into her going as deep as he could he was squirming in her wanting to touch everywhere." Oh myyyy goddd" Mei moaned as she used one hand to cover her mouth and the other to press his head into her pussy, grinding her hips she was humping his face.

Naruto feeling meis legs wrap around his head he decided to ignore them for now moving his hands to his underwear he pulled out his hard on he was finding it difficult dealing with the restrain.

"Oh naru I'm Cummm!!" she said loudly while squirming this time more violently. Satisfied with his work he move his hands prying her legs open he spread the wide moving his face in deeper he took a long lick straight from her pussy to her ass taking her juices in his mouth. Shivering from what he just did Mei was reduced to a blushing mess.

"Why don't we skip the foreplay and get serious" Naruto said looking at her hungrily while licking his lips.

"Finally" said a blushg and panting Mei. Looking at Naruto her eyes trailed down becoming coming to a stop at his exposed and hard dick, which from the looks was probably 8 inches long

Positioning his dick head at her entrance Naruto pushed it into her entrance slowly getting comfortable with the feeling. He leaned into her this time getting into a planking position he kissed her deeply with passion while gradually moving his dick in more. 'from my experience this usually hurts, that's if she's a virgin' he thought remembering what he learned from books.

'huuhh that's gonna take to some getting used to' Mei said still panting, she gave him a smirk telling him to keep moving.

Smirking evilly Naruto pulled out till just the tip was inside her. Noticing the questioning look Mei was giving him he just ignored her and rammed with full force inside.

"Fuckkkkkk" shouted Mei surprised at what he just did.

Thrusting in Naruto had started pounding into Mei's wet pussy without remorse. Speeding up constantly making the sound of both their flesh smacking echoe thought out the room.

Liking the feeling Mei decided to put her hand above his shoulder holding him firmly.

"Oooooh yaaah... Keeep goin" Mei moaned grinding her hip as he ploughed through her.

Looking at Mei who was below him Naruto was getting mesmerized by her jiggling breasts, which reacted to every thrust rippling without care that they were being held by her shirt.

Moving till he was in a press up position Naruto wiggled his waist while occasionally thrusting in and out of her.

"Hhunnn" grunted Naruto while trying to calm down his breathing noticed that Mei was now squeezing her breasts with her eyes shut.

Not stopping or even waiting to catch his breath he resumed piercing her.

They went at it for a few more minutes before Naruto moved in whispering into her ear huskily"prepare cuz it's about to get real bumpy". Shivers went down her spine as she quickly wrapped her hands around his neck and legs around his waist.

And like that there was a poof and both of them were gone appearing in the right side of the same room with meis back slamming into the wall a bit roughly.

Briefly getting a glimpse of the smoke cloud dispersing from their previous location it was clear that he had used the shunshin to move them over here and he did so without her noticing him channeling chakra.

Brushing her thoughts away quickly, she was glad her hair absorbed the impact Mei began kissing him roughly with him forcing his tongue into her mouth filling her as their salivas mixed.

His hands squeezing on her juicy thick rear he began pounding into her while they grouped roughly. He had one goal and one goal only and that was to make her his. Feeling Mei tightening her legs around his waist he began increasing his pace.

"Ooohhh" moaned Mei into his mouth loosing their tongue battle, she felt his tongue completely dominating her mouth. He was exploring her insides as if they were his but for some reason it didn't bother her, instead she liked it the feeling of someone dominating her which she thought was nearly impossible.

Breaking the kiss Naruto moved to her neck lightly biting into it "Take off your top" she heard Naruto command through grunts while still thrusting into her.

_"**uzumaki san"**_

Removing her hands from his neck her body jerking from each thrust. She felt him move his upper body a bit giving her space to quickly discard her shirt, which she threw not paying attention to.

Smiling now he finally had a good view of the naked woman Naruto latched his lips on one of her nipple sucking in it ferociously.

"Ooohhh myyyy kamm" moaned Mei from pleasure, each thrust feeling like she was getting split.

Naruto thrusts and grabs her butt cheek's roughly. As the thrusts go on they continue to get harder and faster. Mei was bucking her hips back into his thrusts. Then she yells "Im cummin"

Naruto feeling her juices wash his dick refused to stop he instead increased the force ramming into harder, pushing her further into the wall. 'it's a good thing the walls are made of blocks,if it was a fusuma it probably would have been destroyed by now' Naruto thought

Panting from exhaustion Mei had thought by now he would have been tired but he kept going.

Squeezing her butt cheek's roughly she was caught off guard when he inserted a finger into her other tight hole. Pumping it in and out as he fucked her senselessly.

Naruto began slowing down a bit which made Mei wonder if he had gotten tired. Luckily she got her answered when she felt his hands go under her thighs and he told her to loosen her hold. She was now being carried by Naruto, her breasts pressed into his firm chest.

Bouncing her a bit to get comfortable with the position he started slowly piercing her with his dick.

_* **smack*smack***_

Blushing from this position she knew that it was going to be difficult lasting long as he had the advantage in going deeper into her pussy.

Satisfied with everything Naruto resumed

**_"wakie wakie"_**

"Oohh myy pusssy myy -" Mei moaned her breathing becoming haggard as she squeezed the life out of Naruto.

"Ugh fuck" Naruto said continuously as he fucked Mei with his might. Watching as Mei's massive boobs bounced from his thrusts as she tried her hardest to keep a strong hold of him brought a grin to his face.

' dont worry Mei chan this is only the beginning' Naruto thought wanting nothing more at the moment but to fuck the arburn coloured hair beautiful till she couldn't stand again. But even he knew that was impossible sure he had the stamina to go more rounds but he wasn't sure about her, he certainly wasn't going to fuck an unconscious woman as that could be seen as rape or even have some other consequences. The only thing he had to do was to fuck her as hard as he could now.

Latching his lips to one of her jiggling nipples Naruto began biting and pulling on it.

Mei was moaning non stop feeling like she was closer to having her third orgasm at it was approaching fast.

"Harder naru harder" she said continuously encouraging him.

Wiggling her waist Mei was doing her best to match his violent yet pleasing thrusts. Naruto groaned the feeling of her tight pussy squeezing his shaft was sending shivers down his spine.

Hearing Mei beg for more he couldn't resist, increasing his speed and the force he slammed into her Naruto was basically a blur.

"Yessss yesss yessss" moaned Mei repeatedly not caring about the fact that other people in the hotel might hear her or the drool that slipping from her mouth onto his shoulder running along his strong back, she knew her climax was at hand and from the way he rapidly increased his speed so was his.

"Here it comes" Naruto said slamming into her non stop. He was a bit worried if he should remove his dick from her, but since she said nothing he decided to just stay put.

"I'm cumming" they yelled at the same time.

**_"Wake up uzumaki san"_**

Slamming into her while biting her nipple hard he felt her body tighten as she arched her back while throwing her head back gazing into the ceiling with a smile showing absolute happiness. He reached his peak finally with and epic thrust both of them released colouring her pussy insides with his semen. Their bodies spazzing from the shock of pleasure, their legs weekend a bit.

Both occupants in the room gasping for air exhausted. Looking down Naruto noticed the cum dripping from mei's tight hole. Smiling brightly at her he moved in kissing her passionately savouring the feeling of her lips and her mouth , they rested their heads together with their eyes closed.

"That was great" Naruto said still trying to regain his breath as he thought of words to describe the pleasure he felt.

"More like amazing" Mei said steering into his ocean blue eyes.

Smiling at Mei from her response he could tell she was exhausted, 'she probably won't have energy for another round' he thought hearing the way she was breathing. 'That's okay tho she has a trip tomorrow the rest would be what she needs and besides' turning his head he stared outside the window for a while.' wow we really went at it for a while' Naruto thought noting how dark it looked outside.

Placing Mei gently on the ground Naruto separated from her a bit despite him mind yelling at him.

"It's kinda late Mei chan, think i should be going" Naruto said giving her a sad smile as he began scanning for his clothes.

"Pfff no way am i letting you go out when it's this late... your staying with me" Mei replied firmly pulling him along with her into the room.

" What bout our clothes" naruto said as he being dragged.

"Do we really need em ?" Was the only reply he got. It made sense they had already seen each other naked so what was the need of covering and even if it was cold there was a blanket.

"No" said a defeated yet excited Naruto.

* * *

**"Wake Up!!"** a loud and upset voice snapped suddenly shattering his dream.

Opening his single eye Naruto was immediately greater by a bright light which instantly blinded him. Trying to move his hands up to shield his eye Naruto found out that he couldn't after some failed attempts Naruto gave up now understanding that they were tied probably to the chair he was on.

Feeling his sight adjusting a bit to the light he scanned his surrounding noticed he was in a dark room that seemed to be illuminated by a single light which was directly above him it seemed to be continuously sway for some reason, the room had a few windows which where small but high up almost touching the ceiling with bars obviously so no one would get out or in, he also noticed he wasn't alone.

Turning his gaze to the silent figure that seemed contempt with just staring at him Naruto was about to speak but was cut off when the figure said " you really are a deep sleeper, you know that?".

Staring intensively a the figure, Naruto was having a hard time figuring out who this was, do he decided to do what anybody would in a similar situation.

"Who are you" a confused and slightly worried Naruto said a bit firmly trying to hide his emotions

* * *

**_my updates have become very random and TBH I'm not happy about that. it's mostly because I have lost the drive i felt when I first started the fic but I would still try my best to conclude it regardless. _**

**_Also this is my first try at anything romantic and even the lemon it's the first time I done something like that so if it's not good .why the chapters are a bit short is because o started using my phone to write since my laptop chose death over me. _**

**_yup that's it.:D_**


	8. The box

**Hey everybody this is my first ever fanfic so I would appreciate it if you tell what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto and all rights are reserved to Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning this is a Naruto x mei x hinata fic, not sure if i should make it a harem fanfic tho but if i feel i can smoothly add other girls i might give it a try. Several changes to canon throughout**

* * *

The figure letting out an annoyed sigh walked a bit closer so Naruto could get a better view of his face.

"Mui" Naruto said clenching his teeth while pulling on the restrain

Ignoring Naruto's failed attempt to assault him he said "one would think after you've been here for three year you would be more cooperative but instead here you are causing unnecessary trouble"

"Why is that?" Mui questioned staring at him coldly.

"Causing trouble ? ,i was defending myself " Naruto stated still glaring at the man in front of him.

"Defending yourself, yes by killing innocent men" Mui replied with amusement.

"Innocent men don't attack people in the shower" Naruto said

"Regardless you would be punished for breaking the rules" he sad turning to leave the room.

Gritting his teeth in frustration Naruto already knew that arguing with Mui was pointless as he had already come to that conclusion that he was to be punished a long time.

Naruto seeing this as a chance to get information quickly said "oh and would this punishment include something like, i dunno the box of bliss".He knew it was a stupid thing to do but with the baby steps Ryūzetsu was taking to get information he was sure it would take a while.

"Hmmmn and what would you know about that" asked a curious Mui playing along with Naruto.

"Oh not much just that its something of legend, ya know its said to be capable of granting any wish even raising up the dead... between me and you it sounds pretty sketchy" Naruto said ignoring the look of surprise that mui briefly had from the amount of information Naruto had.

"Hahaha i assure you it is as stories say it is." Mui said plainly.

"Oh i'm not done yet, the best part is that the only way to open the box is with a large amount of chakra...which is where I come in right?" Naruto said smirking slightly really hoping Mui would respond the way he wanted.

"You need me to open it" Naruto stated confidently.

Laughing lightly mui said " I guess i was wrong, you are a lot smarter that you look" which earned him an angry glare from Naruto.

"You still are wrong you see i need what's inside you , I admit that you have a large capacity of chakra but only that wouldn't be necessary for what we have planned" Mui said

Three eyes opened in surprise from what they just heard, one pair belonging to a figure hiding outside watching their conversation and the other single eye belonging to the person strapped on the chair.

"We ?" Naruto questioned picking up on Mui's slipup.

A knock on the door broke whatever the two figures wanted to say next.

"Well i have already said too much, I will be seeing some other time" Mui said waving Naruto off knowing it would anger him.

"Wait you haven't answered me yet" Naruto yelled trying to get him to stop.

"Some other time... Oh please try to enjoy your week of correction, who knows it just might be your last" Mui said stepping aside for someone else to walk into the room as he went out.

The door shutting behind him loudly ending their conversation. "Bastard" muttered Naruto a bit angry, he wanted to get more information from Mui for Ryūzetsu but the little he had would have to be okay.

Sighing lightly Naruto focused his attention to the floor missing the figure that retreated from the other building roof.

* * *

**An hour Earlier**

A figure sat in her room deep in thought ignoring everything including the breeze that glided on her fair skin, moving her waist-length white hair that is covered by a green bandana that has a long curved white stripe, blinking her grey eyes with multiple circular patterns much liketheRinnegan slowly. The figure wears a sleeveless kimono over a green top that only has a long green sleeve covering her left arm along with the green bandana. Both her arms are bandaged up to her elbows. She also wears black trousers with shinobi sandals

She was getting worried about naruto, usually after getting treated the prisoner would undergo 'correction' then be released back to their cell. She decided that she was going to check on him later that night to see if he was in trouble or if he was okay since he got injured pretty bad.

She had patiently waited for the others to sleep before getting up from her bed as quietly as possible before lifting up her foam slowly searching for a hair pin which she kept for some reason.

It was really hard finding it with the limited light that entered her room but when she did she tucked her pillow under the bed sheet to make it look like she was still around should a guard came by but the probability of that happening was very low as the guards hardly check on the prisoners even after Naruto's escapes they didn't learn at all. She quickly but quietly opened the door before creeping out making sure to close it behind her, trying her best to not wake up the other prisoners she started her search for naruto.

It had taken her sometime to find him as she anticipated he would be in the health center but sadly he wasn't so the only other place she thought he would be was the correction center. Making her way stealthily she climbed walls and jumped from roofs moving swiftly, she had to make it there quick and then back to her room before anyone suspected anything.

* * *

**Correction center**

After a lot of searching and fails Ryūzetsu had finally arrived at a room she felt was where they kept Naruto. Looking for a good spot she found one quickly on a building facing directly opposite the room.

Getting into a crouching position she stared into the room looking through the bars scanning everything in the room. it was kinda hard as the whole room was dark only with the two sources of light being the one window and the light bulb hanging from the ceiling that seemed to sway with the breeze.

Scanning the figure that sat on the chair directly below the light she quickly recognized the person as Naruto talking to another figure which she couldn't get a clear view of.

Listening to their conversation she summarized that the other figure was Mui and that they were now talking bout the box of bliss.

Hearing Mui say to Naruto "You still are wrong you see i need what's inside you , I admit that you have a large capacity of chakra but only that wouldn't be necessary for what we have planned". It was clear now Mui was not working alone.

Her prayer that Naruto would be able to get information on who else had planned this whole scheme with Mui was squashed when Mui realized his mistake and ended their conversation.

Hearing the door shut close , Ryūzetsu let out a tired sigh, she had basically missed the whole conversation but was a bit happy that Naruto was able to get something from Mui taking one last worried look at Naruto she quickly but discretely returned back to her cell.

* * *

**Some minutes after leaving Naruto**

**With Mui**

Standing in the hallway Mui's path was blocked by a huge door which for some reason didn't bother him. Preparing himself for what he was going to happen next he took a deep breath then let it out slowly before pushing the doors open dramatically.

Closing the doors behind him Mui made a hand seal then touched the wall as inked writing's moved along all the corners of the room. Four masked figures sat impatiently staring at Mui as he took his time to make sure the room was secure.

Turning around he calmly walked Away from the door. Bowing slightly in front of the four masked figures. Mui lifted his head saying "Elders I apologise for calling this meeting under short notice but i have very important news".

Shifting slightly the figures focused their gaze on him before the ne wearing a horse mask said "And what is this 'important news' about".

"Naruto uzumaki the nine tails container" mui said firmly with a bit on confidence in his tone knowing that once they heard the name they would immediately become interested.

"What about him?" The cheetah masked man inquired eagerly to hear the news, with hope that it was one that played in their favour.

"He has been captured and is currently in one of our correction facilities undergoing special 'punishment' " he said emphasising the last word.

"What!" the sheep masked man exclaimed with a bit of worry. He did not remember them giving an order of such.

"Hahaha that's good... Then we should begin preparation immediately" the horse masked man said with excitement.

"Wouldn't that draw unnecessary attention towards us" the cheetah masked man said which confused some of the others.

"He's right rumors have spread of a spy amongst our ranks leaking private information and with the konoha shinobi's going on a temporary alliance with the cloud it's almost certain they know what we're up to and are seeking an opportunity to swoop in" the monkey masked man said.

"He's right not only do we have to deal with the other villages intervening but the mole who may or may not have noticed that the Uzumaki is indeed missing" the sheep masked man stated with a bit of anger.

"Calm down all of you i know it may seem like this could jeopardize the plan but you should also understand that Mui is not stupid, he probably has a reason why he did it" the monkey masked man said having observed how Mui had been calm during the their argument.

Getting into a thinking pose the monkey masked man decided to speak up " Now can you tell us why you chose to make a move on him when we didn't agree on it"

"Apparently the Uzumaki had a fight with some gang members ,he was severely injured so he was taken to the doctor for minor treatment. I simply observed this as the perfect opportunity to abduct him and if anyone is suspicious they would believe he is undergoing punishment for breaking the rule at the correction center" Mui said stating clearly

"Hmm I don't think anyone would suspect anything after all the punishment for breaking the rules are clear" the horse masked man said a bit happy that things were going in their favour.

"Still if a challenge like this occurs again it would be best to speak to us before making a decision" the cheetah masked man said firmly with the monkey masked man agreeing with him.

"Anything else?" The sheep masked man asked.

"The boy seems to have somehow acquired knowledge about the box ,he even has a vague understanding of our plan" Mui said with a friend on his face.

"What, that is impossible!" shouted the horse masked man standing up from his seat.

"Calm down, we already know there's a mole in our rank it's possible the person gave him information" the monkey masked man said with uncertainty.

"Yes that makes sense" the cheetah masked man said.

"Does he know when the box will materialize" the sheep masked man said staring firmly at Mui.

"Not sure but he didn't mention anything of such" Mui replied.

"Well then we can proceed as planned" the sheep masked man said smoothly as if nothing was wrong.

The rest of the men got confused and were about to complain but he continued speaking "Think about it if he knows about our plan it wouldn't be enough to help him, because the box would materialize before the week comes to an end he on the other hand would expect sometime next week"

Quickly thinking of what he had said all the other men concluded that it was true. They had prepared a backup plan should information find its way into the wrong people's ears and that was to spread false information on when the box would materialize.

"Finally Mui there's one last thing I want you to do for us" the monkey masked man said very seriously.

"I want you to make sure the uzumaki does not hinder our plan" the monkey masked man said

The others looking at him nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto was proving to be quite troublesome despite the fact he had been here for years, their fellow elder was just making a cautious move.

"It will be done" mui replied without any emotion in his voice.

"Anything else?" Asked the horse masked man. His question was quickly answered when the others shook their head.

"Well then the meeting is concluded" the horse masked man said with a bit of eagerness.

"Soon kusagakure will regain it's greatness"

The elders couldn't help but voice their thoughts.

* * *

**4 days later**

A battered and bruised Naruto was dragged on the floor by two guards who were taking him to somewhere, he didn't know and to be honest he didn't care right now. The past few days had been really frustrating with Mui visiting him regularly and torturing him with the seal. It made no sense why he was fixated on making him feel pain but when he gets out he's going to beat the shit outta Mui.

Sweat dropping from his forehead to his nose Naruto couldn't move at all his muscles and joints aching he felt completely vulnerable which upset him. The guards opening a door that stood ahead continued passing several passages before opening the final door which led them outside.

Feeling the heat from the sun on his skin Naruto twitched a bit which went unnoticed by the guards who made their way to the center of the court yard where they roughly dropped him to the ground and began chaining his limbs.

Staring at his right Naruto could see five figures making their way towards him, unable to identify the other four because of the mask they wore Naruto focused his gaze on the only figure without a mask who was holding an object covered with clothe 'Mui' Naruto thought and the masked figures are the other's he spoke of.

Turning his sight to the clothe covered item Naruto couldn't help but glare. 'that thing has some kinda nasty aura, kinda similar to that I felt yesterday' he thought wary of the box

"So this is the famous Naruto Uzumaki we've been hearing of " the monkey masked man said with amusement as he studied the boy the glaring boy.

"Doesn't look like much" the cheetah masked man said staring at him.

"Hahaha if you went through half of he what he did you probably would have looked worse" the sheep masked man stated.

"Hmm why don't we move on" the horse masked man said impatiently.

"I agree Mui we don't have all day" the sheep masked man said . They had some minutes before the prisoners were released from their respective cell's to begin their daily tasks. Luckily it makes things easier to notice if someone tried to intervene on their plan.

Naruto shakily got up to his knees when he noticed Mui walking towards him sat on his knees this action actually took him alot of energy as he was breathing a bit harder.

"Bastard" Naruto muttered.

Ignoring him Mui walked a few feet ahead of him then released began pulling the clothe off the object he held in his hand which was as big as an adults head.

Looking at Naruto and then the restrains on his limbs Mui concluded that they were doing their job properly, meaning all that was left was removing the seal.

"The box of Ultimate bliss ?" Naruto muttered staring at the object mui slowly dropped on the floor in disbelief. ' this aura feels familiar' Naruto though confused.

Making a hand seal Mui muttered "fire release : heavenly prison release key" ( tried to search for the release jutsu but I couldn't find any so...i made one)

Making the seal on Naruto glow red then fade from his body.

Biting the insides of his mouth to numb the quick pain Naruto turned his head to Mui sending him a glare.

" An ancient relic of unknown origin which is said to hold so much power that it could compare to that of the sage of six paths... Isn't it so-so magnificent" the horse masked man said spreading his arms wide open which made the others nod their head in agreement.

"And with it the new era of kusagakure shall begin" the monkey masked said with a lot of confidence in his voice.

"But how, it's not time for it to appear" Naruto said completely confused.

"Is it?..." The man with a cheetah mask questioned making Naruto stare at him not still understanding what he meant.

"You see we knew someone was giving information out about the situation here so with majority of the population of people knowing the month but not exact time the box was to materialize we simply started a little rumor that the box was to spread sometime next week" the monkey masked man said with confidence in his voice.

"I'm a bit surprised they didn't think it would be best to keep a closer eye on us" the sheep masked man said.

"What did you mean by materialize" Naruto ask a bit confused.

" Oh that you see box of bliss is a power relic that cannot just appear out of no where it accumulates chakra from everything human, animal even plants whatever has chakra it absorbs and after a certain period of time it begins to materialize, the chakra absorbed is now manipulated into making a physical body" the horse masked man explained.

"And we'll the wait period ended yesterday" the horse masked man concluded swiftly

"Enough of the history lesson Mui begin" the sheep masked man said.

Nodding his head Mui walked till he stood behind Naruto moving one hand he held Naruto's throat firmly with his left hand, quickly pulling out a kunai with his other hand he stabbed it into his stomach then dragged it upwards towards the center of his chest creating a huge line on his stomach were his blood was more than eager to move towards.

Naruto gasping in shock from what Mui had just done watched as his blood gushed onto the floor creating a pool spreading slowly towards the object that stood patiently waiting ahead of him.

The elders behind their various masks couldn't help but smile as they watched the blood finally touch the box. Patterns coloured red that were not present earlier seemed to appear all round the body of the box. Then tendrils of chakra seeped out of Naruto moving quickly towards the box.

Feeling a lot more exhausted Naruto stared at the cursed box as it had started eating into what little of the kyuubi's chakra was stored in his body seeing as the seal was keeping it all locked.

Calmly letting go of Naruto's neck Mui took some steps ahead of Naruto, now standing on the pool of blood he looked a bit surprised as the box glowed a bit signaling that it had enough chakra ,'it barely took the demons chakra' Mui thought.

The box began glowing while sucking in so much wind that the elders had to shield their eyes from getting dust into them, then suddenly the wind that had turned into a huge tornado exploded with a loud bang with white light shooting into the sky.

* * *

**Outside the island**

Multiple figures were in the woods resting when suddenly they noticed the build up of chakra and the large ay of light hovering at the location of the prison.

'What the hell is that' was the thought going through most of their minds

"Get everyone here quickly were moving out now" a figure gave her order firmly giving no rise for complains or argument. This meant one thing they had began their plans quicker than we anticipated ,but the box was supposed to materialize sometime next week.

'Please Kami lets not be late' the figure couldn't help but think with worry

* * *

**The same time in the cell**

Ryūzetsu was deep in thought still trying to understand what Mui meant when he told Naruto to try and stay alive when she was interrupted by a loud bang.

Jolting up she heard some of the other prisoners that had woken up making noise while some others where trying to peep through the bars of the window.

'what's going on' she thought confused as she saw a guard run pass her cell looking scared for some reason.

* * *

**Back at Naruto's location**

When the light had died down they were all surprised to see a huge box with faces of animals carved on in at the location where Mui kept the box.

Mui stretched his hands out then quickly made a hand seal which he ended by facing his palm towards the box he said "Open here and now..."

'It was finally time to get what he had waited for' Mui thought with a bit of joy in him. "Let me see my son Muku" he said sadly thinking of how his son would feel seeing as he was the one that sealed him into the box.

" What ?" the four figures all said at the same time not expecting to hear such a thing from Mui.

The mouth of the lion on the box opened wide letting dust flow out slowly. Hearing the sound of faint footsteps the elders prepared to defend themselves glaring into the box as a figure slowly walked out of the box.

The box grantsled his wish, allowing a grown up Muku to walk out. 'No way' Naruto thought staring at the boy who strangely resembled Sasuke with doubt.

Then reality hit the elders Mui had chosen his son over the village. Throwing away all their plans for his selfish goal "have you gone mad Mui" said the sheep masked man with rage in his voice.

"Mui you traitor" the horse masked man shouted in rage, before he along with the other elders dashed then jumped to attack him.

They had to dodge as another Mui that attacked them, lading on the ground they looked at the Mui copy who poofed out of existence to reveal Kazan

Kazan was a short and bald-headed man with dark eyes and a brown goatee. He wears a long-sleeved green kimono shirt with white trimming underneath a yellow, sleeveless jacket held closed by a broad sash. He also wears a pair of black pants and soft, Chinese shoes, and what appeared to be a scarf around his neck.

Standing guard for Mui he focused alot of his attention towards the elders. Nodding his head in understanding Mui began walking to his son who mirrored his action.

Just when the distance between both of them was about to closed Muku's face hardened a bit as he threw his right hand forward while straightening his finger.

Muku pierced his father through the chest, watching his father's facial expression change from joy to pain he pulled his hand out letting the body drop to the fool.

Hearing the elders gasp and the sound of something drop, Kazan briefly turned to look and to his surprise Mui was on the floor while his son's hand was bleeding.

"Mui" Kazan shouted as he rushed forward to attack the young man with his kusarigama , but before he could attack Muku, Kazan was bisected with his bare hand quickly.

Walking over their body he focused his gaze on the chained boy. The elders seeing what had happened to Mui and Kazan were becoming scared.

"Impossible, the contract does not allow you to attack your summoner" the sheep masked man said in fear as he continued moving back.

Ignoring them Muku stood directly in front of Naruto looking at him. Lifting up the kneeling boys face to look at his Mui finally spoke " Not only are you an Uzumaki but also a Jinchuriki... interesting"

Then Muku's head shifted back a bit as hi eyes seemed to get black untill it was impossible to tell if he even had any eyes. "A body worthy of my control" he said opening his mouth as black mist seeped out moving into Naruto's.

"If he takes the Uzumaki's body it would be impossible to stop him" the monkey masked man said with anger.

"With Mui dead he can do anything he wants we can't go up against" the sheep masked man said when he noticed some black markings appear on Muku's body (think tattoos or maybe even something like the curse seal)

"But if we take the Uzumaki out he would have a weak frail body in his control" the cheetah masked man making the elders nod in agreement.

"So we split into two pairs one go after the Uzumaki while the others distract satori"

The monkey masked man said making the silent elders hearing this suddenly decided that it was the best and only option. Rushing towards Muku they jumped up preparing to attack when black tendrils shot out of Muku's body wrapping along them threw them into the mouth of the lion on the box.

Naruto not noticing any of this was in a trance like state where all he could do was stare into the eyes of Muku for some reason. Feeling his body get a bit Naruto was trying to comprehend what was going on and why his body was feeling like this.

Luckily for him Ryūzetsu arrived seeing what was going on she said with a low voice "Muku". Which worked in breaking his attention from Naruto as he stared at her blankly for a while before his suddenly jumped back landing on top the box of Ultimate bliss leaving Naruto to fall on his face.

Turning her attention to Naruto she noticed he was bleeding alot, he even had some sort of black tattoo moving across his body.

"Naruto kun" she shouted not paying attention to the fast she added 'kun'.

"Stay back!!" Naruto shouted in pain while coughing violently not noticing the black liquid like substance that sprinkled on the floor.

"he's not the same person you kn-" naruto didn't get to finish the sentence as he suddenly coughed a large amount of blood with some of the same black liquid. Moving his hands to cover his mouth he found out he couldn't, remembering he was still chained. Pulling on the chains in hope that they would somehow get loose, Naruto found out that with every pull he was getting weaker for some reason.

Seeing this Ryūzetsu gulped then took one last look at Muku who was staring at Naruto in amusement while ignoring her and everything else, she quickly dashed towards him.

'whats going on' Naruto thought in frustration as he felt his body suddenly increase drastically in temperature. He was beginning to feel like Mui and his family really disliked him

Hearing footsteps grow louder Naruto turned to see Ryūzetsu who horridly got on her knees quickly placing her hand on the open wound on his belly.

"I told you to not to come near" Naruto said unhappy about her recklessness. 'what if Muku attacked her' he thought with a frown.

"yes and I ignored you" she said with a bit of humour as she ripped the button of her shirt which she quickly wrapped around his stomach to cover the wound.

"it'll hold up for a bit,let me search for the keys to the locks" Ryūzetsu said turning to looking amongst the dead bodies for who she thought held the keys.

"some guards took it, I think they were heading to the cell" Naruto said with uncertainty.

"okay I'll go search for-" she stopped when she heard Naruto gasp loudly she turned around to ask why but kept quiet as he was staring at the floor with a pained expression.

"what's wrong" Ryūzetsu said with a bit of worry noticing Naruto breathing a lot heavier as sweat rolled down his face rapidly. Gritting his teeth from both pain and anger he looked up noticing Muku smirking at him.

"h-hot" Naruto gasped knowing now that somey wes very very wrong. His muscles were feeling a lot lighter and his vision was becoming blurry.

Naruto knew he couldn't hold it in for long his body was already weak and at it's limit from both the torture and loss of blood but that didn't mean he would give up easily.

slowly it became very clear to Ryūzetsu what Naruto was going through when his body started steaming with the tattoos that moved round his skin glowing red.

"fuck! fuck! fuck!" Naruto shouted curses continuously while biting the insides of his mouth to numb the pain which was increasing very fast.

opting to breath through his mouth nauto quickly found out that it made no difference. His chest fest heavy and his chakra was getting drained fast. 'he's weaking me by eating my chakra and with the fox chakra locked I won't last' Naruto thought trying to come to a conclusion.

"Get t-he K-kkeyy fast" he said as quickly as he could.

Not saying anything she nodded her head and quickly stood up running to the cells to find the guards he was talking about. but it was going to be hard as she didn't know which guard or where they went.

"Ahhhhhh" Naruto screamed pulling on his restrains alot more aggressively than before. his skin was getting alot hotter as it started melting pouring and dripping down his face like wax with blood leaking slowly from his ears,nose and eye sockets the smoke became thick black making it very visible even from a far distance.

Turning back Ryūzetsu stopped her running as she stared in horror as she watched his whole body get consumed by fire that seemed to materialize from nowhere,hair was set ablaze with some breeze blowing strands away.

"No no no no no Muku stop "Ryūzetsu shouted with anger at what her once innocent childhood friend was doing.

"Go!! get the keys" Naruto managed to squeeze while shouting from pain as the unnatural heat melted him before his and everybody who watched their eyes.

"B-but " Ryūzetsu said in protest.

"I'm fine just get them" Naruto shouted a bit, still trying to reassure her with a confident smile but the smile didn't fool her.

"I'm sorry" Ryūzetsu said sadly turning and taking off without looking back.

The konoha team had arrived just in time to see Naruto weakly drop face down onto the floor as began convulsing his body jerked violently with the black mist feasting upon his body.

"N-naruto kun" Hinata shouted loudly about to jump down from the building towards him but was held from the wrist by kurenai.

'No it's already too late, he's gone' tsunade thought staring at the melting corpse of Naruto sadly.

* * *

**_The box of bliss's works differently in this story than it did in the original. Here the box requires not just blood but chakra from a worthy sacrifice to open and then satori claims the body as its new one moving from it's previous._**

**_Also when the box is open the person who opens it forms a contract with satori where it has no other option but to protect it's summoner but just because he can't attack the person who summoned it doesn't mean he can't let his control of the body loosen letting the original owner of the body to do things which is temporary._**

**_if the sacrifice given to satori does not satisfy him he takes the body and then returns back into the box and if it's summoner dies then he becomes an unsigned demons meaning he has free will to do whatever he wants._**

**_I'm finding it alot harder to add Hinata to the harem than I originally expected,who knows I might just make it a Mei x Naruto and later do a Hinata x Naruto fanfic_**


	9. Goodbye Uzumaki

**Hey everybody this is my first ever fanfic so I would appreciate it if you tell what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto and all rights are reserved to Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning this is a Naruto x mei x hinata fic, not sure if i should make it a harem fanfic tho but if i feel i can smoothly add other girls i might give it a try. Several changes to canon throughout**

* * *

"Naruto kun" hinata shouted loudly getting ready to jump to his rescue

"Wait...it's not safe" kurenai said holding hinata by her wrist while looking at the boy who stood on the box with worry.

"Tsunade Sama what do we do now" questioned sakura snapping her out of thoughts.

Hesitantly looking at sakura, tsunade glanced at the rest of her team" ehm... Our enemy is likely that boy, he may look weak and all but if he is what I think he is then don't drop your guard, the moment he is taken care of we can worry about Naruto" tsunade said trying to act as composed as possible. ' hopefully once we deal with the boy whatever jutsu he put on Naruto would be released' she hoped knowing fully well that even if it was possible the probability of Naruto being able to resume his career as a shinobi was very low.

"But Naruto needs help !" hinata said loudly in defiance not liking the fact that she was betraying Naruto again.

"Hinata calm down we are not abandoning him" sakura said trying to calm her down not liking her tone. 'Can't she tell tsunade is feeling just as worried as she is' sakura thought glancing at her master briefly.

"B-but..." Hinata stuttered with anger while clenching her fists.

"Enough... Kakashi, yamato and Bee you're with me, were going to try and move the boys attention away from Naruto then take care of him. Sakura ,hinata ,kurenai you wait here as soon as he leaves the area secure naruto" tsunade gave her orders looking at the boy on the box.

Taking a glance at hinata ,kakashi couldn't help but hope that she would keep her emotions on check as it was clear to everyone how she felt about him. The last thing they needed was worrying about someone ruining their plans.

"Hokage Sama what would i be doing ?" Sai said with a hint of confusion when he didn't hear his name.

"Seeing as you still are exhausted from the trip it would be best for you to find a secure place where you can rest, hopefully assist kurenai and the others" Tsunade said knowing that Sai was still a bit drained from creating the birds that transported all of them here as not only would it have taken long to arrive if they used the water but they would have had to deal with the whirlpools around the prison.

"Alright everyone into positions" tsunade said after seeing everyone nod their head in understanding.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Muku**

Patiently watching as his soon to be new body was undergoing reconstruction he noticed a shiny object approaching his left quickly from the corners of his eyes.

Waiting until it was very close to him he threw his left hand up and grabbed it , stopping the weapon from hitting it's target. Smiling at the failed attempt to harm him Muku paid no attention to the dangling tag tied on the end of the weapon.

"Path-" he didn't get to finish what he was about to say as the tag exploded engulfing him in a large explosion throwing him complete off the large box where he stood on leaving a thick dark cloud of smoke at his previous location.

Having no time to comprehend the situation Muku was forced to dodge more and more projectiles that headed his location as smoke covered his view from the location of his attackers.

* * *

**With sakura ,kurenai and hinata**

Rushing to Naruto's location the group was immediately welcomed by the smell of burnt flesh and the gruesome sight of their fellow shinobi. Doing their best to ignore it kurenai ordered sakura to break the chains while Hinata watches incase of any surprise attack.

Getting closer to the body sakura ignored the temptation of trying to heal him as she was not sure how the seals would react to her.

Grabbing onto one of the chain's sakura tugged on it repeatedly hoping to snap it but for some reason nothing was happening. Getting frustrated she decided to get a closer inspection of it. ' you've got to be kidding me ' she thought angry.

"What's wrong sakura?" Kurenai asked when she noticed the worried look on sakura's face.

"It won't work...the chain is made out of chakra metal and has some weird writing which is probably strengthening seals" sakura said upset about the situation.

"What are we going to do then kurenai sensei" hinata asked with worry while taking glances at Naruto.

"Hmn... the only option would be to keep watch over him and maybe find some way to inform tsunade sama about the situation" kurenai stated watching the battle going on. 'but then we would still need the key' kurenai thought.

" why don't we ask Sai to help look for the key to the lock" sakura said.

'thats much better than waiting here' kurenai thought, seeing hinata nod her head in agreement to the plan kurenai informed sakura to signal Sai for help in retrieving the key.

Turning to the location Sai went sakura stared for a while.

"Something's wrong ?" Sai said to himself when he noticed sakura looking at him.

Knowing that she had his attention Sakura quickly went on to start making weird hand gestures informing him about the situation.

"She wants me to find the key" Sai said understanding the signal. 'thats not going to be easy...but i'll give it a try' he thought trying to be positive.

"Okay" he said as he quickly turned dashing into some random location.

"Your sure he understood what you were implying ?" Kurenai asked not really trusting the method sakura used.

"Yep kurenai sensei" sakura said as she took a position guarding her falling teammate

'i hope he gets here in time or things might get a whole lot worse' sakura and hinata thought with worry fearing that with Naruto's current condition the kyuubi might use it as a means to try and escape.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape**

_Drip_

Drip

Opening his eyes Naruto stared below him. Noticing he was impaled by a long black looking pole that had large spikes along it's body making it look like some kinda cactus. It held him high above the floor where a figure stood.

Moving his dangling limbs in a desperate attempt to free himself

"There's no need" the black figure said staring at him directly from below.

Laughing lightly he turned around walking slowly towards the cage where the kyuubi resided.

"If you think I'm going to let you kill the kid your absolutely wrong" the kyuubi said angrily knowing that if Naruto died so would he. ( The seal works different here than in the anime...it basically links both Naruto and the Foxes would together so if Naruto dies he would go into the shinigami stomach along with the fox )

"You have no other option to watch like the nice observer you are" the black figure said smiling knowing the beast was angry from his comment.

Turning towards the location where he heard footsteps the shadow closed his fist commanding weird looking tendrils to rise up from the ground to subdue whoever was there while he focused on the fox.

Huge tendrils erupted from the ground wrapping around the limbs and tails of the fox, the shadow smiled watching the struggling fox as each tendril split stabbing into the fox limbs making it roar as some liquid similar to that of Naruto's gushed out from it's open wounds.

Feeling weaker and weaker the more the seconds passed Naruto was sure that he wasn't going to make it this time. Deciding to turn off everything going on he reflected on his life, he was quickly welcomed by the feeling of saddness he had not achieved any of the dreams.

* * *

**Flashback**

A nude Mei laying on the bed stirred having been woken up by the sound made by the other occupant in the room.

Observing him closely she watched as he turned around in the room looking for something, he walked to the door that faced the room sliding it open, then after some minutes he came back with lots of clothes in his hands.

Dropping them on the chair in the bedroom which was beside the large window be began separating hers from his,then wearing his.

"Your leaving already ?" He heard Mei say with a saddened tone as she watched him dress up.

"Yeah, i'm kinda late for an appointment right now but don't worry once i'm done i'll be back" Naruto replied giving her a smile. He didn't intend on waking her up like this and at the same time he also didn't want to just leave without telling her.

"Something bothering you ?" He questioned noticing she still looked sad which worried him.'damn that ero sannin for this' he thought furious at his sensei.

"No it's just that after yesterday..." She suddenly went silent clutching on the sheets not knowing how to put the words well.

_Beep_

His brain quickly understood what was going on "I know... I promise you it's not like that" halting his dress up he paused briefly then walked towards her placing his palms on the bed he leaned in nuzzling her cheeks, he moved and kissed her lips softly hoping to remove any form of doubt from her. Naruto then rested his forehead on hers as he closed his eyes taking in the scent of hers.

"I would never do that to you hime, everything i said last night was the honest truth and to be honest i would rather be here all comfy with you than be with some perverted old man" he said smiling as he saw her mood change.

"sorry I was just worried" she said nervously gazing into his blue eyes.

"It's okay hime, so what time would you be leaving ?" Naruto asked getting back up and backing from the bed a bit

"Maybe in the next 3 to 4 hours" Mei answered blushing slightly as she slowly stood up from the bed letting the blanket covering her fall off exposing her breasts to Naruto, who was glancing at them repeatedly.

"Awww i'm not going to be able to meet up" Naruto complained already knowing that jiraiya was going to make him do some 'serious' training that would probably keep him busy all day.

"It's okay but-" she replied stretching her limbs.

"Can you promise me one thing" Mei continued standing up and looking at him with a worried gaze.

"Sure anything" Naruto replied turning his focus to her.

"I know it's weird asking you this but can you remember me and the time we spent together" she said with hope in her voice.

'why would she...ohhh i see, so she's just worried i would forget about her' Naruto thought mentally smiling at the fact that she really liked him.

'That won't do' Naruto thought

Looking at Mei "I promise and should we meet again i won't hesitate to make you mine" Naruto said firmly

"That means we're not allowed to die until we fulfill the deal" Smiling from his reply Mei said as she walked towards Naruto helping him ease out the wrinkles from his clothe.

"Yes ma'am" he said saluting her.

**flashback end:**

* * *

"Son don't give up !" a voice said loudly through grunts

'Seems like i couldn't hold my end Mei chan' Naruto thought tiredly ignoring the voice as he watched the blueish goo substance continue to move from his body into the rod that eagerly absorbed it.

"Goodbye h-him" Naruto said softly feeling the energy in his chest gradually diminish as his eyelid closed slowly his body went still with he slowly crumbled into dust.

"No wake up, naruto wake up" another voice shouted trying to get his attention but it was all in vain.

"Rrrrrwwww" kyuubi shouted in anger as it watched it's host give up without putting much of a fight. Kushina and minato felling tired from the rate the tentacle was absorbing their life force could only stare at it attacked the kyuubi absorbing various parts of its body at a very fast pace.

* * *

**some minutes later**

A figure stood in a dark hallway with surprise at what was going on. Taking in the view from the collapsing room ,to the occupants in the room. Staring at the large pole that stood in the center of the room he closely looked at what seemed to be a person pinned on it trying to figure out who that was.

Immediately his single eye widened in surprise as he stared at the crumbling body. Turning his attention to the only person talking who was free from any shackle.

His gaze hardened as he summerised that the man was the cause of everything going on here and his death.

Feeling his anger build up quickly he tightened his knuckles as a liquid substance poured out from his palm before morphing into a black katana out of thin air he took a step forward before quickly fading with the wind causing the water to ripple. Seeing his opponent getting closer to him he lifted his sword upards and swung hoping to dissect the fool quickly.

Hearing a sound the shadow man immediately swerved around on instinct dodged a downward slash by the new attacker. Jumping a bit to give space between them the attacker wasn't done as he followed the shadow turning his grip he then continued slashing at him following the shadows every step he placing light cuts on the shadow man who continuously tried to avoid the violent swings.

Dodging a slash the shadow man took the opening to claw at his opponents face but the figure hopped back avoiding the attack.

Pausing the two figures stared at each other, the shadow stared into the eye of the same man he had just recently killed. Getting confused of the situation he quickly glanced at the figure on the rod seeing that he was still there he finally understood the situation.

"No wonder he gave up quickly" the shadow man said plainly before he took towards the yang naruto stomping the ground hard, tendrils tore through the water beneath them heading towards yang naruto who quickly backflipped while swinging his blade to shred any tendrils that was close to him.

Crouching low he dashed towards the shadow man dodging the remaining trndrils he threw his blade towards the shadow who got distracted when he dodged the blade. Not giving him time to regain his bearing Naruto began attacking immediately unleashing an rapid punches and kicks.

"He's alive ?" kushina questioned confused and at the same time glad from the sudden turn of event while watching as the two fighting figures dodged the rocks that dropped from the roof of the room never breaking their dance.

Minato on the other hand couldn't help but smile at the Naruto's display of skill but that smile didn't last long when he noticed something.

The kyuubi seeing that the shadow had lost his focus began moving his limbs violently trying to free the binds on him. Feeling most of them shred he growled in anger as he stared at the fight between Naruto and the shadow. Hardening his gaze at the shadow he ripped the tendrils off him and dashed into the gate ramming into it continuously.

"No no" the fourth hokage and his wife said as they laid on the floor with tendrils wrapped around their hands as the black liguid substance slowly crawled up their stomach eating all their energy. They watched in fear for their son as the very hope the had for his survival dwindled before their very eyes.

Finally the gate gave into the attacks of the fox, with no chakra in Naruto's system to strengthen it. One end swung open with the top hinge breaking while the other flew completely off from the kyuubi's brute force flying towards the yang Naruto and the shadow.

Naruto feeling something approaching him quickly rotated mid swing pulling his hand towards himself he watching as the bars of the gate passed him. The shadow who had already positioned himself safely smirked as he watched Naruto rotate through the space in between the bars of the approaching gate while he just stood straight.

Landing roughly Naruto wasted no time as he dashed at the shadow to resume his attack forming kunais in each of his hands Naruto attacked taking turns swinging each blade at the man.

"Your able to survive despite the fact your other half is destroyed" the shadow said ducking under Naruto's overhead swipe with his right hand, he blocked another a the other hand that Naruto moved to stab him in the stomach.

Ignoring the fastly approaching and loud noise made from the kyuubi running towards them Naruto could tell that if the footsteps were what he felt they were he was in trouble as he was backing the cage while the shadow was facing it.

"Shut up" Naruto said with anger as he head-butted the man and pushed him back hoping that he would get an opening. He watched as the man's head melted from the impact from the attack before building up back.

"You truly are a worthy vessel" the shadow said giving Naruto a full evil grin exposing his sparkling white teeth as he attempted to grab both of Naruto's fist.

Turning their gaze to the side when they noticed the sudden shadow that enveloped them they saw the hand of the kyuubi heading towards them with incredible speed. The fox was going for a full hand sweep wanting to catch both of them in the attack.

Thinking fast the yang Naruto quickly relaxed his body making him sink into the water beneath. The shadow on the other hand lifted his hand to block the attack but was thrown off his feet bouncing on the water like a skipping stone, he twisted his hands using them as a spring to throw himself on his feet to slow down the impact. He paid no attention to his damaged body as it began repairing the damage.

Planting his feet on the floor causing the water to ripple the kyuubi wasted no time in rearing his head back as his mouth opened wide, throwing it forward with a mighty roar causing water to rippled then finally split into two from the pressure of the wind, while the wind travelled towards the shadows direction.

'amazing even with 60% of his life force gone and without the use of chakra he can pull off something like this' the shadow thought smirking as his body stitched together covering the glowing white orb in his chest, slapping his palms together he then placing them on the water as a wall of the same kind of black goo substance lifted from the floor defending him from the kyuubi's attack.

Naruto planted his feet to the floor doing his best to stay grounded unfortunately he didn't last long as he was blown towards the shadow due to the water splitting in the middle exposing him to the direct wind pressure. Acting on instincts he shielded his eyes not wanting something to get in them.

'the hell is that ?' Naruto thought getting a glimpse of the white glowing orb in the shadows chest before it was consumed by the black goo substance that made him.

Feeling the wind pressure die down he pulled out a chain that had what looked like a kunai at it's tip ( scorpions weapon in mortal kombat ) and threw it at the shadows back hoping to catch him off guard.

Naruto smirked when he heard a grunt tugged on the chain pulling himself towards the man as a new katana materialized in his right hand preparing to stab the shadow in his heart. 'maybe i should ask that ord thing's he thought as he said towards his opponent.

Swerving around the shadow tugged on the chain pulling naruto with more speed towards him. Rearing his hand back, his fingers suddenly broke with his fingers snapping and shifting, they merged with each other while extending into some weird blade.

Surprised from the sudden turn of event Naruto had nothing to do but prepare himself for impact. Naruto watched as the wall turned into many thick tendrils and moved towards the Biju.

Kushina along with minato's eyes widened as they watch their son approach his doom in what seemed like slow motion.

Stabbing Naruto from with his blade hand directly through the center of his stomach , the shadow tossed the body away like a piece of rag not bothering to spare a glance at the boy, he pulled the sword out of his shoulder as he prepared to take care of the kyuubi was busy jumping away from the tendrils and ripping those than grabbed onto him.

The shadow said sighing "I really didn't expect you to give me a good fight" pausing for a while he smiled then said "then again your an Uzumaki it was obvious this would have been harder from the start"

"Son wake up...c-can you hear me wake up" kushina shouted frantically scared that he was actually dead, she was angry that she could not help him

Minato on the other hand just stood there with a sad look on his face. 'i still don't understand how this happend' he thought confused

Smiling at the look of horror on minato and kushina's face the figure commanded the goo to completely devour them as he walked towards the struggling bijuu. He couldn't help but grin from his accomplishment, he had finally gotten a worthy vessel.

* * *

**Outside Naruto's mindscape**

"Naruto kun I have it. " Ryūzetsu shouted as she ran to where he was.

Stopping her sprint she stared at the three women who stood blocking her from reaching him.

'what are they doing here' she thought bitterly when she noticed their headbands.

"Who are you" sakura asked not trusting the girl that just arrived.

"That's not important now" kurenai said breaking the stare down.

"I'm sorry but you have to give us those keys" kurenai said drawing their attention to the bunch of keys Ryūzetsu was trying to hide at her back.

"Sorry I can't do that, you see my friend there needs these keys so i can't let you have then" she said pointing at Naruto getting into a fighting stance., Ryūzetsu knew the possibility of her beating the tree of them was low but she wasn't going to just give them the key like that.

"so how are we going to do this" Ryūzetsu asked seeing sakura and hinata get into fighting stances too.

"We won't be doing anything miss" Sai said appearing from nowhere with his tanto at her neck.

"it would be stupid of us to fight seeing as we want the same thing" kurenai said as she took the key from Ryūzetsu and tossed it to sakura

Ryūzetsu couldn't help but glare at sakura as she watched her hurriedly release the shackles off naruto. Looking at the remains of her partner Ryūzetsu silently prayed that he would be okay somehow.

"Naruto kun" Ryūzetsu called to him ignoring the looks from the konoha team. Hearing no response she called again getting a lot worried but this time she tried to move closer but was stopped by the blade at her throat.

But still there was nothing ," hinata can you take a look at his system" kurenai said worried.

"Hai" hinata quickly responded activating her byakugan to scan his chakra paths. Immediately frowned noticing the problem, cleaning her eyes she tried again hoping what she was seeing was a mistake.

"No no no no no" hinata said shaking her head repeatedly while tears fell from her eyes.

"What's the matter hinata ?" sakura asked already expecting a bad answer from seeing hinata's reaction.

"H-how ?... why d-ddoesnt he have any chakra path" she said as she fell to her knees shaking her head in disbelief.

"Impossible" Sai said knowing full well that it was impossible for a living person to exist without having constant flow of chakra in their system, even civilians had chakra coils only that it was very small and couldn't accumulate enough chakra to do anything special. But for someone to have no coil then that person is more likely a corpse.

'no that's can't be true' Ryūzetsu thought looking at the corpse on the floor.

* * *

**_I expect to post this two days ago but was finding it hard getting any idea on finishing this chapter so I broke it into two. hopefully the other half would be a bit longer_**.

**_Also when I started this story I knew my writing skill wasn't as good as others, so I would be happy if someone who is 100% confident in their skill decides to rewrite it._**

**_Hopefully i would post the other half soon as my school has just resumed.peace:)_**


	10. Uzumaki Naruto

**Hey everybody this is my first ever fanfic so I would appreciate it if you tell what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto and all rights are reserved to Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning this is a Naruto x mei x hinata fic, not sure if i should make it a harem fanfic tho but if i feel i can smoothly add other girls i might give it a try. Several changes to canon throughout**

* * *

**In Naruto's mindscape**

"Tell me why do you choose to resist despite knowing there's no hope for your existence anymore" the shadow taunted the fox as he dodged slap's thrown at him.

**_"I am the mighty kyuubi no kitsune, the strongest of all the bijuus. If you think i'm going to be destroyed by a weakling like you then your sadly mistaken "_** kyuubi responded then reared his head back as his mouth opened wide, throwing it forward with a mighty roar a large amount of fire flared out his mouth like a flame thrower engulfing a large portion of the room.

Laying on the floor under the water Naruto watched the ongoing battle, he couldn't help but think about what the shadow had said to the fox.

"..."

"What drives me,all my life i have been ridiculed, abused , lied to yet despite all that i refuse to give up for what purpose ?...acceptance, no no no ,to prove them wrong ?" Naruto questioned himself after hearing what the shadow was telling the fox

" I see, so it's your pride that keeps you from giving up" the shadow man said dodging more fireballs the fox spat at him as he threw spears made of a more solid version of the black goo substance towards the fox.

"Deadlast"

"Dobe"

"Demon scum"

'No!!, It's not about them anymore, it's about... fulfilling my dreams,yes!! and making them regret what they did to me' Naruto thought feeling a little better now that he came to a suitable conclusion. With the yin half gone all those stupid sentimental feelings towards the 'village' had dwindled down to nothing, he now worked on a policy of good for good and bad for bad.

'yes, now I have a clearer image of things ' Naruto concluded standing up in the water with his feet planted firmly on the floor.

'Now then how do i stop that guy' yang naruto said trying to come up with an effective plan to finish off the shadow

" Everything started when..." He relaxed himself as he let his mind recall everything from his last visit by Mui to the current day.

Feeling the release from the shackle reaching him Naruto smirked as he got up chuckling mentally 'I see so his work was to weaken me mentally and physically so he could get in an obtain easy control by absorbing my essence '

'But still considering the fact that i still don't have access to my chakra, i'm assuming my chakra coils have been eaten completely and the fact that i'm still feeling the effects of whatever that boy did to me despite the fox chakra constantly killing foreign substance in my body it's clear that i have to go after the source of this situation to end everything'

'Muku... after all he's the one who put this thing in me, he would know how to take it out'

'Muku had a good plan but he was stupid as he attacked my yin half and because of that felt he already had obtained control, only seeing me as a minor obstacle in the plan, he obviously did not know that currently most of the control in our mind was already in the hands of the yang half.' Naruto thought feeling a bit happy that the shadow underestimated him as this had given him an idea.

Watching the fight Naruto began formulating a plan while watching for an opening.

* * *

**Some minutes later**

The shadow man had eventually restrained the fox and was bragging about it

Seeing a good chance when the fox tilted its neck to fire a beast bomb at the shadow man,Naruto quickly set his plan into motion

Forming a huge arm made out of the black substance the shadow man used it to grab hold of the weakened beast ball the fox fired at him.

His victory was cut short as multiple black chains with spikes flew out from below the water piercing and wrapping around shadow man,constraining his limbs.

Frowning at this, he tried to move but it didn't work. Things were looking bad for him now with the sudden release of chakra into Naruto's system the fox had gained his yokai back and Naruto would too seeing as the seal is broken but his chakra was still null as the muku placed in him had already eaten his chakra coil only leaving necessary points meaning was making use of the yokai gained from the fox. The fox didn't need chakra coils as he is a being on chakra he could simply use Naruto's bones or flesh for constant chakra flow.

Naruto slowly stood up from the water as if nothing happened to him. Walking towards his prey Naruto ignored the looks of surprise on the shadow face.

"H-how" he stuttered confused, he had just killed the boy how was he still alive and what were these chains,why couldn't he phase through them

"Only a fool would be killed in their own mind" ignoring his question Naruto said plainly dissing his now dead yin half.

Growling lightly knowing that Naruto had already figured out his plan,muku tried to come up with a plan b quick.

" Still you really had me fooled there acting like your the one in control when your just a simple servant here to prepare a room for your beloved queen" Naruto said with a bit of humor while watching as the shadow began struggling.

"Hahaha you finally understand, but it's too late for you to do anything" the shadow man said trying to put on a brave act but was failing as he was a bit worried feeling the tip of the base on his chest.

"Really ?" Naruto said giving him an evil grin which put everyone on edge as he stabbed his hand into the shadows chest moving it in slowly until he was freed ripping the orb tightly.

"Because the way i see it this is just the beginning " Naruto concluded as he pulled the orb straight out of the shadows chest smiling as he watched it glow brightly giving the world a good view of it.

Naruto tightened his grip watching the shadows facial expression change into that of pain, smiling he squeezed until it tighter watching as it shattered releasing thick white mist which danced in the air for a while before it quickly moved into Naruto's nostrils and mouth.

The chains binding the shadow fell into the water as the body of the shadow crumbled into a heap of the some black sand now that it's core was destroyed.

Staring at the boy who now had black tattoos appearing on his body with a worried expression, kyuubi who was now free of the binding was beginning to fear that now Naruto absorbed the shadow he would be a lot harder to kill.

Stealing one last glance at where his parents were previously Naruto's eye focused on the kyuubi staring at him firmly he said "so are we doing this or what"

Cautiously walking towards Naruto the fox stopped to stare when he saw him making hand seals before slamming his palms on the water . The water ripped from the impact of his hand then suddenly the whole walls in the room shook and a low voice whispered_ " Hunt down Muku". _

Naruto was sure that the fight with the kyuubi would be hard, so rather than fight the kyuubi and hope his body would still be okay to fight Muku who was probably waiting for him outside, he sent a command to his brain thus the voice that echoed.

Getting into a boxing stance Naruto hardened his gaze as he focused on the bijuu in front of him.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside naruto's mindscaoe**

"Where are you goi-" Ryūzetsu was about to question before quickly noticing his eye. 'somethings not right' Ryūzetsu thought.

trying to pin point the location where he sensed the enemy. He paid no attention to the sounds of explosions nor the pain in his body as his mind was on one thing alone.

"Naruto kun it's not safe" hinata said in a worried tone worried as she cautiously moved closer to him.

"Yes tsunade Sam's and the others would handle him there's no need to get involved " Sakura said when she noticed he was looking directly towards the boy who tsunade and the others were fighting.

staggering towards the battlefield Naruto's body began to release steam as the chakra of the fox attempted to heal his injuries,but was failing.

"he can't hear us" kurenai said already noticing that he was unconscious.

Glancing at the single chakra tail 'could it be possible that the fox has taken control' kurenai thought with a frown knowing that if that was the situation things would be a lot harder for them.

"So what,you can't just leave him like that, you have to stop him" Ryūzetsu shouted at them when we saw the defeated look on their faces.

"Be quiet please" Sai said calmly moving the blade closer to her throat which made her gulp.

"I agree with her... kurenai sensei we have to do something" hinata said with a bit of determination.

* * *

**meanwhile with Muku**

Standing on the roof of a damaged building Muku had been dodging attacks by these four for quite a while now. Earlier he had been distracted when he stopped sensing the chakra he imbedded in Naruto.

'Apparently the attackers had others who had taken the opportunity to free the binds of the boy while he was occupied' Muku thought annoyed as he dodged punches by kakashi.

sensing killer bee coming from his back Muku's arm snapped backwards dislocating his shoulder in the process as he grabbing bee by the hand as it throw him into tsunade who was about to punch him from above.

Seeing her attack was going to hit bee, tsunade withdrew her attack.

Slamming into tsunade all bee could do was brace himself from the impact,luckily he didn't have to do much as tsunade cushioned his fall

"the hell is that" yamato muttered shocked from what muku had just done. Yamato then made a hand seals before shouting "earth style:earth spear jutsu" which fired three spears made out of earth at Muku.

seeing the incoming attack kakashi quickly jumped backwards , making hand seals quickly "fire style: fireball jutsu" he fired a huge ball of fire at murky

A blushing bee quickly stood up from tsunade trying to regain his composure as he apologized for what happened not trying to seem like a perv.

Ignoring him tsunade turned to stare at the combined attacks of Yamaha and kakashi with hope.

"Hahahah nice trick" they heard a voice say in the smoke.

"What?" Yamato said in disbelief they had been trying to land solid hits on the boy but he had constantly avoided them and what made it worse was the fact that sometimes he wasn't even facing them,so then how was he still able to counter their attacks

"this is getting annoying" bee said getting annoyed as he charged into the smoke with lightening coating his body

"I agree" Kakashi replies as they watched bee run through the boy who dissolved into black smoke and reformed immediately as the attack ended

'His abilities are really becoming a pain dealing with not only does he have absolute control over his body but he can also somehow make himself tangible' tsunade thought trying to come up with a better way to defeat the boy.

Turning her head tsunade's eyes widened when she noticed Naruto who was awake and walking towards their location with his focus being on the boy

"We have to keep both of them apart" tsunade shouted getting the attention of the others as they resumed their joint attack

Glancing at Naruto an evil grin sneaked it's way to muku's face as he had found something more entertaining

"Come to me Uzumaki " muku said still looking at Naruto as he dodged their attacks

Frowning at this kakashi glances at the approaching Naruto thinking 'what's he up to'.

Stopping as if he heard what muku said naruto's breathing became heavier as thick steam flowed out his mouth and nostrils. Growling like an animal two extra tails made of the kyuubi's chakra quickly materialized on Naruto who changed his stance and like a bullet he dashed towards muku leaving a crater behind him

Taking a huge leap out of the way of another lariat by bee, they had given him an opening and he wasn't going to waste it playing with them. Rotating his body muku turned towards naruto's direction as he let himself free fall off the building.

"Your not getting away that easy " Yamato said as he followed muku but instead of jumping off the building he dashed along the sides using chakra to stick on the building body.

Throwing kunais and shuurikens at muku, Yamato smiles as some hit their target but seemed to have no effect he expected

Rearing his fist back Naruto threw a punch that would have connected to the Muku's head which would have connected had muku not dissolved into a cloud of black smoke. Quickly rotating around to continue his attack Naruto failed to notice the remaining thread of black smoke behind him that solidified around his neck , swinging him muku tossed him into a nearby building breaking the glass and everything.

about to follow up on Naruto,Muku was forced to dodge a punch by tsunade which destroyed the ground, the others took this as an opportunity to flood him with attacks and Justus which he narrowly escaped

Staggering to his feet the broken bones of Naruto slowly snapped back into place mending themselves an extra tail grew out of him as he grabbing onto the rope Naruto pulled it towards himself .Muku who was about to land a painful punch to the belly of hinata was pulled into the building where he was immediately greeted by a fist to his face which sent him flying backwards.

Pulling muku towards him again Naruto followed up his attack with more punches raining knuckles on the demon and when muku tried to block he would start using his leg

Muku sneered in frustration as Naruto wasn't giving him time and space to dematerialize out of his attacks, he continued blocking the attacks tho it was difficult as naruto was unconscious so he couldn't predict his moves_ (if I remember correctly satori had an ability similar to the sharingan where he can predict people attack by reading their mind it or something, here it doesn't work as naruto is basically unconscious, and fighting using instincts)_

Seeing an opening muku took it,deflecting Naruto's approaching fist left he kicked naruto's leg backwards making him lean forward breaking his stance.

A hand came out of Muku's spinal cord grabbing Naruto by his shirt and swung him into the tables and chairs in the room. Rushing muku dashed toward Naruto kicking him in the stomach with so much force that Naruto puked out blood and even lifted him off the floor making him break the ceiling of the room.

wasting no time Muku jumped up leaving the team of shinobi's who just arrived to search for them. Grabbing the airborne Naruto by the neck as muku spun around throwing him through another wall, which broke upon impact.

looking at the battered and bleeding body of Naruto,Muku chuckled loudly watching an extra tail grow on Naruto making it five. The body of muku began ripping to shreds, the bones of his shoulders dislocated swinging violently while elongating untill his hands could basically touch where his feet were

His neck snapped breaking,it swung weird directions making the skin around the area of the adam's apple to tear open making blood to gush out as black tendrils erupted from where his throat was wrapping around his face

"what the hell is that" bee said loudly saying what was on everyone's mind as they stared at the transforming boy in horror.

Moving his elongated hands to his face he covered it with his hands while moving his upper body backwards he laughed loudly then quickly bowed his upper body as two black objects pierced through his back tearing the skin apart as they became huge black wings even a tail stretched out from his spine.

"satori, the guardian of the box" Ryūzetsu who had followed them said as she frowned at what her childhood friend had become.

"this isn't looking good at all" kakashi said understanding the situation immediately.

The rest of his body followed along dislocating and getting covered by the black tendrils. Removing his hands from what seemed like his face which was only a mouth with bones potruding and the tendrils seemed to change into black feather which covered his body.

"We have to end him now" tsunade said making them sprint towards Naruto and others threw kunai's to distract Satori but he ignores them.

chuckling darkly satori dashed into Naruto who had just managed to get up from the floor. walls after walls muku used his body to completely demolish what remained of the buildings in the prison.

flying recklessly into objects satori used Naruto as a sort of human shield to destroy everything in his path.

"follow them, we have to find a way to get them down here" tsunade said as she ran outside following satori.

* * *

**meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape**

Using a huge sledge hammer Naruto slammed it into the kyuubi's approaching hand, upon impact the left wrist of the kyuubi shattered into dark mist that was absorbed into the hammer.

**"Grrawwwrr"**the huge fox roared loudly at Naruto stumbling to balance himself for another attack. Taking huge leaps backwards to create a good distance from Naruto,he then inhaled a huge amout of air as steam escaped from it's mouth and fired numerous beast bombs at naruto while in the air.

Naruto who had followed the kyuubi was doing his best to avoid getting hit by the approaching multiple mass of yokai.

Gripping the hand of the hammer tightly it glowed as it changed into a huge two headed axe.

Throwing it at the airborne fox the axe sliced through a beast ball as it sailed towards the beast at an alarming speed.

seeing no way to fully dodge the attack since it was still in the fox tilted it's body sideways as it almost evaded the hit but it axe sliced through the right shoulder separating it, only leaving behind a bleeding stump.

crashing roughly the fox used the remains of his left hand to try and balance itself as it stared at its separated limb which was twitching on the floor.

"submit or die" Naruto said calmly looking at the growling fox who was shifting it's gaze from the arm on the floor to the bleeding shoulder.

he had no intention of harming the it, after all the fox was the main reason why he was still alive up till now in the first place. But then it wouldn't have agreed to form a mutual partnership with if he had suggested it.

**"Grrrr you insolent brat, i will devour what remains of your pitiful existence"** kyuubi said loudly with rage in his voice as it used it's left wrist to balance it's upper body firmly.

frowning at this Naruto took a step as many copies of him materialized from nowhere with each of them holding a javelin in their hand.

The Kyuubi lunged forward,making some the clones with the original leap away while the others that were slow to escape got squashed from his weight.

Swinging its tails wildly the fox attacked all of naruto's clones destroying a lot of them, roaring loudly steam oozed out of the the kyuubi's mouth as thick flames poured out engulfing some clones that attempted to subdue it

"Aaah" numerous clones cried out loudly dripping into the water as their body melted into oil.

Seeing their fallen brothers they watched as the numbers of the clones dwindled quickly as the fox brought its tails down on them , walking on them like they were mere insects.

Deciding it was best to keep their distance they separated into teams one being close range and the other long range distance clones who were throwing javelins at the mighty fox.

Quickly moving his gaze from one Naruto to another when he noticed their change of tactics the fox was looking for the original. Luckily it wasn't that hard spotting the leader as he was standing still watching him closely most likely trying to come up with a good plan.

Growling in anger the fox launched towards his prey

* * *

**Outside Naruto's Mindscape**

Scrubbing Naruto's head into a building satori focused on keeping his distance from the others on the floor.

Struggling against the hold Naruto attempted to grab a hold on satori but was finding it impossible as satori now a lot larger than he was before.

Growling loudly in frustration the body of Naruto suddenly exploded with a lot of kyuubi chakra leaking out,satori quickly tossed Naruto away from him as a pillar of dark red light blasted off into the sky, hitting the middle of the clouds darkening the environment.

**"Rrrwwwww"** Naruto screamed as the remaining skin on his body peeled off exposing dark red chakra that consumed his body with bone like structures of a fox materializing on his form.

Thrashing Naruto roared as a new tail made of the kyuubi's chakra formed from the end of his spine, gripping the top of the building Naruto was on all fours as he let out a mighty roar.

Panting loudly he opened his mouth wide firing numerous balls of yokai at the flying satori.

Finding it difficult to dodge the yokai balls,satori decided that staying in the air would put him at a disadvantage luckily he found out how wrong he was when he landed on the floor.

Watching satori land a good distance away from him on the floor, Naruto leaned his body forward as he shot off the building destroying half the roof in the process.

Staring with their mouth open from what they just witnessed. The konoha shinobi could only watch the level of destruction Naruto was causing to the environment as balls of yokai flew rapidly destroying everything.

"Naruto kun" hinata muttered lowly watching as a building hit by the yokai ball crumbled. 'So this is the power you hold' she knew that under normal circumstances she should be afraid of him but instead she felt admiration at his ability to hold such power and never give in to it.

"If this keeps up we won't be able to restrain Naruto" Yamato said getting worried about fighting a full biiju

"But what can we do, if we go in to restrain him the boy might use this as an opening to take over his body" Kakashi said staring at the fight with his sharingan

'This is the power of a jinjurikin' kurenai thought in fear as she watched a ball of yokai crash into one of the watch towers in the prison making it fall on some of the prisoners attempting to escape. Taking a quick glance at bee kurenai couldn't help but worry bout what he was feeling seeing this.

Getting no time to land a good hit satori was taking more and more hits from Naruto which seemed to be coming from all directions.

**_'such power...this a hould never exist in the hands of lowly humans'_** satori thought with amusement as arms made out of chakra tore through the floor attempting to hit him with huge stones.

Jumping out of the way satori attempted to take a tactical retreat into the sky but was not expected the arms to stretch far off the ground and grab hold of him as many more arms rushed to grab hold too.

Muku struggled attempting to free himself from the tight grip of the yokai arm but was failing.

Willing the yokai arms to bring satori towards him Naruto walked on all fours towards satori as his body gave off a large amount of steam with yokai dancing off his body.

Satori was beginning to get more worried, it made no sense how Naruto was this strong despite his body already being this damaged**_. 'this has never happened before' _**satori thought upset about the fact that his new body was slipping through his fingers.

**"Hahahahah such magnificent display of power, Uzumaki you truly are a worthy vessel...I shall enjoy my time in you"** satori lamented as he shot tendrils out of his body that stabbed into Naruto who made no attempt to dodge.

Satori was surprised as naruto was still approaching him, pushing through the tendrils as if they were nothing.

Saying nothing Naruto stretched his hand making the tendril around it stretch before ripping apart, he gripped muku by the neck slowly lifting him off the floor.

Opening his mouth exposing total darkness ,Naruto dove in quickly biting satori straight at the jugular, ignoring his gasps, Naruto began sucking and swallowing the chakra and blood from Muku.

**"W-what" **muku choked out utterly confused as his body jerked trying to hold onto the little of its essence.

The rest shinobi stopped running and watched dumbfounded by what Naruto was doing. Draining Muku of his life force Naruto took continuous gulps of the demons essence until non remained then he let the body slip from his grip landing like a log of wood.

Swaying Slightly they watched as the fox chakra slowly withdrew and Naruto stood back up on his two legs. He still looked the same way he had when they had first seen him, with his whole skin being melted off his clothes being torn allowed them to see his organs a bit clearly.

Frowning as he stared at the heart of the Naruto which was beating rapidly, probably from the adrenaline that the biiju power gives off, bee couldn't help but feel disgusted someone would do this to another.

Turning to look at the surprised shinobi's Naruto swayed back and front as of he was going to fall down. His eye ball rolled from the top of his head to signal his awakening.

"what do you traitors want ?"Naruto said in an angry tone as he glared a them which made them pause in surprise.

"Naruto we know your upset at least listen to what Tsunade sama has to say first" sakura said in a defensive tone as she took a step towards him,but he took one backwards. Tsunade had explained to them that there was a possibility he would be upset with them since he didn't know about the mission, but this was different he was showing hostility towards them.

"I could care less what she has to sa-"he suddenly stopped then gripped his chest in pain as he puked a large amount of blood.

Silently watching as a large amount of blood poured out his exposed rib cage the shinobi's felt fear knowing that if satori was dead and Naruto was still being affected by his Jutsu then there was nothing they could do to help him.

Biting his lip, blood dropped as he attempted to numb the pain but it was quickly becoming too much harder. Getting confused at what was happening Tsunade was about to suggest healing him, the tattoos on him began moving round his body as if they had a life of their own.

Breathing harshly Naruto tried to regain his composure but that ended shortly as he screamed loudly exploding in a mass of black goo which oozed out thick smoke.

They all jumped back to keep their selves safe from whatever the substance was.

Looking around they found the whole area where Naruto stood destroyed with the are the goo was on melting like some kind of acid but they didn't see him around at all.

"What the hell just happened" bee said confused as he glanced at the other shinobi's noticing their look of shock

"hinata...scan the area for him" Tsunade who had been quietly observing him throughout his conversation with sakura finally spoke.

Clasping her palms together hinata concentrated hard as she scanned around for any thing,but there was no single trace of him.

"Nothing" hinata said confused as she tried checking again but came to the same conclusion.

* * *

**_First of all I'm sorry for killing Naruto for the third or secon_**d **_time .This chapter took a while to finish as this was my first fight scene with Justus so I was a bit troubled with making it seem interesting and I also forgot most of the other Justus so I had to just go with the flow...next chapter is currently undergoing work_**


	11. Late update info

**Sorry for the delay on the next chapters. I recently lost access to my mail which held the back up of the story along with some other ideas I had so I had to create a new one I'm going to have to start re writing it again from scratch.**

**Sigh...I'm sorry but it's going to take a while before I post**


End file.
